


Ink Stains (MCYT Oneshots)

by RyDyKG



Series: An Artist’s Rendition (Collection of Oneshot Collections) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chatting & Messaging, Children, Cliffhangers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dimension Travel, Dream Smp, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, No Smut, On Hiatus, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Reveal, Time Travel, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twitter, as in whenever theres a new chapter with new concepts, until April fools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 28,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: Second part to A Splash of Paint. It's not necessary to read that first, since it's just another oneshot book, but for the emojiverses it is absolutely necessary.It's just me challenging myself to write a one shot for mcyt everyday. There may be ships, but it’s pretty rare for me to receive a request for one (but I’ll only write those ships if the content creators are okay with it.)I'll do my best to post everyday, since that's literally the challenge, but y'know, things could happen. Requests have been opened!Chapters are labeled with main characters to make it easier on everyone including myself.(a quick reminder that shipping people who do not wish to be shipped is cringe! don't do that! respect boundaries of content creators!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone & Everyone, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: An Artist’s Rendition (Collection of Oneshot Collections) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132256
Comments: 322
Kudos: 658





	1. request page pog

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. there not be much of the 'reveal' factor in this but aha this is supposed to be fluffy n all so I hope you'll still enjoy!)
> 
> Request: TooManyFandomss101: (about the trope of tommy is actually (character’s) brother) You should do one like this with Tommy and Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request your stuff here! please read everything carefully, and do remember that I have the right to refuse your request if I feel uncomfortable with writing it (although so far I haven’t done that, soooo)

Hello! Most of you might be here from my previous fic, A Splash of Paint (which you can find on my profile) but for those who are new (or if you forgot), hello again! This is a daily oneshots book, so chances are, if you want to request something long, I won't be able to fit some of it in. But anyways, this is the request page, please request your stories here! Or don't, that's alright too, since most people request it on literally every other chapter but this (/lh).

So, things I will absolutely not write:  
\- scat  
\- gore  
\- smut  
\- anything nsfw/18+/explicit  
\- shipping with ccs who are minors/have stated that they are uncomfortable with being shipped  
\- anything that breaks a content creators' boundaries (if I write anything that has this by accident, please let me know!)

Things I will write, but bear in mind that it might be a little bad or not what you expected:  
\- heavy angst  
\- action scenes  
\- ships  
\- crossovers (it's best for you to kind of describe what you want it to be a crossover of, because I'm not really in that many fandoms so I might not know what it is aha)

Everything else, I'm perfectly fine with writing. Usually, I try to aim for over 600 words for each and every oneshot, although commonly, the word count is around 750. Yes, I know it's short, but it's 'daily oneshots', and I do try to make it longer however I can!

Formats I'll write in (in case you have a specific format you'll like me to do)  
\- normal storyline  
\- texts  
\- social media (Twitter, Tumblr, etc)  
\- all povs (1st person, 2nd person & 3rd person)  
\- dialogue-only

You can specify if you want it in a certain AU or a pre-set world or anything!

Characters I mainly focus on are SBI, iDots, the Dream Team, and the Dream SMP. I can write other characters as well, but they may be out of character due to the fact that I either don't know about them enough, never watched them, or don't know about them at all.

Usually it takes me at least a week to get a request done, but if I have a lot of requests it might take longer. But rest assured, I will do your request eventually.

If you would like a specific request to be in a certain emoji-verse (which are basically oneshots all set in the same universe) please do let me know! If you want it to be in an existing universe/an existing au made by someone, please tell me what the au is and I'll see if I can do it!

 **Emoji-verses (will update whenever added):**  
🔘 general basis is this: BAMF Ruler of Monsters F1NN5TER and the shticks they get up to.  
🌱 Elsewhere University AU. MCYTers usernames online are their names, and if their usernames contain their True Name I'll take another part of their name to use as a name.  
📎 SBI AU where the boys of SBI went through some shit and came out less than human. their features are pretty hide-able, but their minds have changed. basically they wanna take over the world to get revenge and protect their loved ones. also their actual families are uhhh  
🖕 MCYTers are badass people who get into situations ranging from semi-legal to just straight up illegal. they're known collectively as the Community, a group of people who you should never piss off at any costs.

And that's all, I suppose! Socials are down below, and you can find them on my profile too! Have a great day, and have fun reading!

 **Socials:**  
AO3: RyDyKG  
Tumblr: abnormal-normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the socials part at the end with the ao3 was for Wattpad aha ignore that smile
> 
> also I changed the date this was posted for uhhh matching reasons


	2. List of Uncompleted Requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current request count: 37  
> because of so many requests, there's a high chance I probably won't get to your request until after a month, so sorry about that!  
> I will be updating this list every Sunday, so as to not tire myself out and keep a consistent schedule.  
> every requester's name will be put in front of a colon, and the words after that are the request specifications. the words in italic are my personal notes on some of them.

anon <3: do you think you could do anything w irl fem wilbur centric? maybe another type of harassment one or something with ending stream early bc of nasty comments, etc?   
_wilbur has said that he's uncomfortable with genderbending, and I only found that out after accepting this request. in light of that, I've been wanting to just do it with normal wilbur, but,,,,_

CrypticKit: (continuation of chapter 12) Is there any way you can do a continuation of this chapter? I absolutely love the character dynamics and their interactions! Also, who doesn't love protective older brothers?!  
 _confession: I have no idea what chapter 12 this is talking about. this was requested before ink stains, so I think I might've mistyped the chapter, but I can't find what chapter exactly. I have no idea what this is referring to. please help_

Sad_Satan666: Could i get a platonic Ponk and Sam? they're such cute friends please 🥺🥺

wxxbo_mel: so basically Tommy is a shapeshifter hybrid (basically shapeshifters and are immortal) and he was travelling one day and adopted the sbi, and basically nobody knows that Tommy taught techno how to fight and Wilbur how to play the guitar and phil how to fly or tubbo how to care for animals or that he literally raised them. So basically obviously the Dream smp storyline goes as canon (they decided to pretend to be like Canon sbi) but on the day that Tommy and tubbo wanna fight Dream, Tommy gets revealed somehow or reveals himself and idk, maybe you can think of something,,  
 _this is a really good request but I can't bring myself to do it for some reason? it's not even bad, and I will do this one day, but age changed aus are just... weird for me. not in a bad way, just weird._

Sylversamthefae: Awesamdad just being an awesome dad and legally taking Tommy from Phil because Phil doesn't care about him much anyway and Sam lets him be a kid and treats for his mental health.

Nyliz: Tbh,I want more fem tommy.But this time maybe he turns into a girl? :o In minecraft,very possible.Sbi fam? Beautiful

MelodyAri: hi hello may i request brotherinnit with niki? like her comforting tommy during the aftermath of all the acting in the dreamsmp and them revealing they are siblings on tommys stream because zuko (nikis cat) came in and wanted to play with him lmao <3 much love take care mate!

also another request on fundy and tommy being brothers like they said it offhandedly to mess with lore and stuff but also foreshadowing their reveal that they are actually brothers and that fundy just moved away from their parents to adventure out and meet people. <3 you're amazing don't forget that

peppermint_advertiser: uhhhh acrobat!tommy, live-streaming a show??? the request is based off of sprungsick and quincy teardrop

Moth_zilla: could we get Technoblade playing his violin after a stressful day? And like, His family just listening to him? Maybe him recounting the day as he plays?

Moth.maker: Not sure where to put requests but I saw this prompt here's the link (not sure if it'll work, first time ever commentin) https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869/chapters/70317927 and I would find it v pog if you could write this??? No pressure obviously! That's not a pog thing to do.

QuivaMoonlight1: can chu write about Tommy and Fundy fluff. Like Fundy was thinking about how his family barely care about him but then started to realise how Tommy was taking care of Fundy, helping Fundy, playing with Fundy when Wilbur and nobody else would?

Marmalee: After badboyhalo "introduces" Technoblade to the egg, techno mentions that their was an egg living in his childhood house(sir billiams mansion) techno ends up taking bbh,karl,everyone that was as at the masquerade ball, and maybe some over ppl on the smp to it. The people that died there start having flashbacks abt their death.  
And could you write it in 3rd pov

WarriorsSilverstream: Can we do a oneshot where Fundy is fishing and he accidentally fishes out Sally (assuming Wilbur didn't eat her lol) and they have a very awkward reunion? 3rd POV would be good!

emerald092404: Uh ya know the sbi rust right i was thinking of this idea where Wilbur (resurected i guess) and Tommy after hanging out on the smp after not being together for a while so then weird things go on and they fall trough the floor to see that their in another place than the dre smp but in the rust world like different universes cuz most of the smp are furrys/half human so they had to get used to living without the swords and wars and they meet witg some people who look and sound like their old friends but they are a complete different person then theres that dome and uh gosh this is long if u can continue this cuz its 2 am for me

lifeisapileofshit: Could you do one where Technoblade is Biologically Tommy's dad on the SMP and dream doesn't realize it until he sees tommy growing tusks and getting more attracted to shining things, and doesn't fully realize it until he makes tommy nearly die during the explosions of logshire(if that's how you spell it) and technoblade comes immediately for revenge

-G0MAI: Can you write about business bay please? Idk abt the plot so i guess you can do whatever you want.

-DROPSBYPONK: can you do somethin where purpled finds a cat with also a unique eye color and he just grows attached to it? maybe he'll just walk around the smp with the cat,,,

AnxiouslyDead: Hermit!Tommy, He somehow glitches to Hermitcraft and Grian found him shaking, the rest is you (The topic is Fluff and Angst)

Nyliz: Dream finds Tommy in Techno's house  
Ghostbur was there instead of Techno,So he was sent to prison.

Execution pls? 👉👈  
 _when I do this request, I'll make sure to put warnings_

Akairyc: could it be considered a request to continue chapter "A Snapping Point?"

InklingDice: Can I request a part two to chapter 15, dream of something else? So Fundy, is one of the very few that semi knows what's going on, he knows he's a reincarnation but every time he wakes up he barely remembers anything. Maybe names; so during secondary/middle school, he zones out and he keeps muttering the names Dream, Ranboo, Sally/Mom, and occasionally Wilbur/Dad. His friends ask him who are those people, Fundy just laughs off the question maybe say a joke. He's just a little sad about the fact he doesn't remember who these people are, they are obviously important to him.

BlueJayz: Could we have a 🖕 MCYTers with Tubbo, Purpled, Ranboo, and Tommy, doing mafia things? Just them being bamf.

lifeisapileofshit: Hello!! Can you write about how Wilbur snd George have been secretly dating since they met up a long time ago, snd than George one day was to sleepy after a stream, forgetting Wilbur was still streaming so he accidentally walks in on Wilbur stream asking for cuddles and kisses while wearing Wilbur's clothes

pixelreader: I have a request centered around ranboo cause he is best boi.  
Could i get ranboo in an acting class. He is the first time there and he's asked to act infront of the others. He doesn't want to cause he's anxious. But he does and when he's acting he's an entiretly different person. He's really good. :)

AliceLuv: Hello yes it's me again, so I think it would be pretty swag if you could do something with Tommy being an Iron Golem hybrid? I thought it fits because Tommy's quite protective of what he loves so like Toms claims Tubbo as his to protect, same with Ranboo (Tommy Ranboo friendship pog?) something happened Tommy goes Iron-Golem apeshit.

(Maybe something with flowers too? cause, Y'know Iron Golem things)

peachmacarons: can i request a niki & sbi thing?  
its sbi family au where techno, tommy, and wilbur are siblings and phils the father  
niki is either a close family friend or wilburs girlfriend whatever you feel like  
anyways niki is staying over for the night and gets really sick so sbi has to take care of her

BridgeSpider: May I request a part two for either 6 or 17 please? I don't mind which!   
I'll be doing both in one chapter for this

SkyCastle: Can I request something with Purpled and Dream? Purpled is forced to fight in bedwars which is illegal. He meets Dream who ends up getting him out of there and takes him somewhere safe.

Momo: Hiya so I don't know if your taking requests and if you arnt please just ignor this whole message because the last thing I want to do is give you more work so yeah but if you are I have a little idea for you

This idea branches off of cannon and how it's making me cry right now so you know how Tommy got locked in the prison with dream and in his panic he yelled out for Phil?

Can I get a sad angst comfort fic wear Phil and techno and ranbo catch wind that Tommy's locked in the prison with dream and go to break him out and like maybe for techno specifically they see he's that all the progress he's made from dreams manipulation from exile is just completely shattered and it's so much worse then before so they try to help him and comfort him maybe

Violet: Hi a have a request

(So this is set in an ABO universe btw)  
So sam has been overworking himself a lot and wont take a break and he goes into his heat but still doesnt rest, so puffy and tommy fores him to take a break and they just have a cuddle pile. (including tubbo obviously)  
and this is all platonic (and i want awesamdude content)

BlueJayz: Hi, I have another request! Could you do a salam witch trail au with tubbo and whoever else? Something with magic and hybrids would be really cool! but also angst!

FireStarr11025: If you are willing to, a second part would be nice. But if you don't know how to continue them or are stuck in a writers block you can put it off for a while, I can wait. :)  
 _this is referring to the chapter I did for a previous request by the same person_

4cupsofcofaeee: Tommy was adopted by sbi (all SBI are adopted). Tommy never met his family as he was adopted when he was barely a year old. Dream invited Tommy in the smp because, well, Tommy is Dream's long lost brother. One of the reasons why Dream was so eager to destroy Lmanburg is Wilbur and Tommy's closure. That should've been him, protecting and being his big brother, but they took that right away from him. So technically dream and tommy are brothers. you can do other twists if you want. Thank you!

BoosterBean_284: Could you do one where Tommy has ptsd and he has an flashback/episode thingy and tubbo is the only one who knows what's happening and how to comfort him?

Angel_Demon_Princess: may i request something quackity centric irl? maybe like when he had all his exams and was overworking, and the others (as many as you wish to include) stepped in to help him? i would just like anything quackity centric, bc there's a real lack, especially for irl <33

BlueJayz: I can't stop thinking about a prompt where Tubbo is reincarnated and remembers all of his past lives and families, like his dynamic with Corpse. Could you write something that has to do with him meeting Corpse in the smp, could even throw in the SBI dynamic, do what you feel like.

Mae13: i really like your writing! may i request more bamf 🖕 au? for when youre back! maybe a pov outsider of them? or other students finding out that theyre part of the community? bamf characters are just so ✨✨✨🥺🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not an update, sorry,, I’m feeling a little better, although I’m not quite ready to come off of my break yet :]


	3. [R] Blood Siblings (Tommy & Techno)

Tommy was excited. Everyone watching his stream and on his call could see that. He looked happier than normal, and he spoke with more eagerness than he normally would.

"You're awfully excited today, Tommy," Wilbur teased, his voice fond. "What happened?"

Normally, Tommy would've dismissed or evaded the question, but with how excited he was, he couldn't help but blurt it out almost immediately. "My brother's coming home soon!"

Naturally, despite his attempts to take his words back, the chat promptly freaked out. The other people started questioning him, too.

"You have a brother, Tommy?" Ranboo asked, genuinely curious. "You've never really talked about him before."

"Yup," Tommy nodded. "I was trying to keep his existence a secret because he asked me to. He was studying for college in America, but then he dropped out, but then because of visa troubles and the whole C virus thing, he couldn't come back. But he's coming back now! He just texted me that he was in the car, actually."

"Wait, when was the last time you saw him face to face?" Tubbo questioned.

Tommy hummed, leaning back in his chair. "Uh, I'll say almost two years, give or take. It's fine though, we usually video call at least twice a week, if he isn't busy with his stuff."

"Oh damn, that's a long time."

"I know, which makes it better that he's coming back now!"

"Wow, I've never seen you this excited for anything else before," Wilbur commented. "You must really look up to your brother, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Tommy chattered on, clueless about how starry-eyed he seemed. "I've always looked up to him and shit. You know he was the one who got me into this whole business in the first place, yeah? He was the one who taught me everything about Minecraft. And he even bought me my new camera to help me out! Like, obviously, he's a bitch, but he's really, really great, and I'm really happy to have him as my brother."

From behind the door, Techno had to force back the smile that threatened to overtake his face. When he decided to surprise Tommy and his stream, he didn't expect to hear him singing praises about him, but he wasn't about to complain.

He adjusted the cuffs of his jacket, then the pig mask he had laid over his face. Taking a deep breath, he opened Tommy's door before he could change his mind about doing all of this.

"Not even a hello?" Technoblade said monotonically, leaning against the doorframe as Tommy turned around. "No hugs?"

The shriek of joy that came out of his younger brother's mouth would make the resulting freakout on Twitter worth it.

"You're back!" Tommy shouted excitedly as he quickly got up from his chair to hug him tightly, his mind faraway from his stream and his friends right now, all his attention on Techno. Because for all the shit-talking he gave him online, he truly did miss him. "You're home!"

Techno chuckled, adjusting his mask again as he ruffled the younger's hair in fondness. "I'm back home."

"Holy shit!" Wilbur yelled, his voice loud and clear through the call. "Technoblade?! You're his brother?!"

"The one and only," Techno drawled. "Alright, I have to go shower now, but have a good stream yeah?"

"I will!" Tommy cheered, acting like a little puppy around his brother. "See you later!" 

**Technoblade 🐷 _@Technothepig_**  
just got back home, now i have to deal with this annoying brother  
[ID: A picture of Tommy and Technoblade in real life, and only their upper halves are visible. Tommy is wearing a red sweater, and is holding up a hand in a peace sign. Technoblade has a pig mask over his face, but you can still see his smile. His hair is also dyed pink, with brown roots showing. He has his arms crossed, and he is wearing a black jacket that is zipped up. End ID.]

 **TommyInnit _@tommyinnit_**  
_replying to @Technothepig_  
OI I'LL HVAE YOU KNOW I AM THE BIGGEST AND MOST NOT ANNOYING BROTHER EVER!!


	4. [R] God In Disguise (Wilbur-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. uhh first of all I'd like to ask where are all of these new followers coming from?? don't mind tho aha welcome :D hope you'll continue reading and enjoying my fics!! anyways blood god tommy here we go. also this is not in tommy's perspective because,,,, idea reasons aha sorry!!)
> 
> Request: peppermint_advertiser: what if Tommy was the blood god technoblade worshiped/killed other people for? What if Tommy did a identity reveal on the 16th?

Wilbur was fully prepared to die.

He had everything planned out too. He was prepared to end his story with a bang, both literally and metaphorically. He had set up the parallels between him and Eret, his moves all calculated and planned perfectly. If he was to die, he wanted to have a good story, and he would get his good story ending.

"There was a saying, Phil," Wilbur said his last lines lightly, hand reaching out to press the button. Phil didn't try to tug him away, and he was glad for that. "It was never meant to be!"

But just before he pressed the button, he stopped again when he heard another familiar voice.

"Don't you _dare_."

Wilbur whipped around to see Tommy leaning against the doorway of the cave. There were new, ashy marks on his cheeks and his clothes, but he looked unbothered by them.

"Tommy?" Wilbur asked in disbelief. Phil was also staring at him in confusion. "Wh- I wasn't-"

"Do you really want to do this, Will?" Tommy asked, stepping forwards. Mysteriously, Phil stepped away to let him through. "Are you sure? Are you _really_ sure?"

All of his plans were falling apart. Tommy wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be outside with Tubbo and Techno and all of the others. Wilbur wanted to press the button, but found himself frozen in place. His whole body felt numb. His arms fell to his side limply.

"You don't have to die, Wilbur," Tommy said, removing the button, and quickly picking him up like a baby. Wilbur squawked, and tried to wriggle out, but Tommy's grip wouldn't budge.

"You weren't supposed to intervene," Phil said, his tone disapproving. "I didn't like it either, but I didn't stop it."

"Just because you have to do your job doesn't mean you should just let him die!" Tommy hissed at Phil.

Phil frowned, but didn't make a move to stop Tommy from carrying Wilbur away through a hole he had mined out from the wall. "The others won't be happy."

"The others can go fuck off for all I care," Tommy said impatiently. "Now help me hold Will, I have to go deal with some other bitches."

With those words spoken, Wilbur felt himself being passed from Tommy to Phil like some sort of pet, but since he still felt numb, he could only watch as Tommy strolled through the hole. As he did so, Wilbur couldn't help but notice, for the first time, that there was something... different about Tommy.

"Techno!" Tommy shouted. "Stop!"

Wilbur let out a bark of slightly hysterical laughter as Tommy dared to tell Techno to stop when he was in his Rage mode. He didn't bother to say anything more.

Techno turned to stare at Tommy with wide, red eyes. A low growl made its way out of his mouth. "Who are you to tell me to stop?"

"Oh, for the love of-" with a loud sigh, Wilbur watched in disbelief as Tommy snapped his fingers, and Techno seemed to freeze up, before his shoulders slumped down. "You alright now, Techno?"

"I'm good," Techno sighed. Everyone else watching the scene seemed to be just as stunned as Wilbur. Tommy's posture seemed to soften.

"That's great. Can you call off your withers?"

Techno did just that, just as Dream came strolling through. "Well, I didn't expect it to turn out like this," he said lightly, though there was an undertone of something dangerous in his words. 

"Watch your fucking words, Dream," Tommy didn't mince his words, stepping forwards until he was face to face with Dream. "Or have you forgotten how to recognise gods after you ditched your home?"

Dream stiffened, and took a step back. From behind, Techno's mouth quirked up into a smile, even as he ushered everyone else further away.

In a quick movement, Dream stumbled back even further, while Tommy sheathed his sword, the same sword that had made a gash through Dream's abdomen.

"Blood for the blood god, bitch," Tommy said, a grin on his face. His eyes seemed to light up in a bright red.

Silence overtook the area as Tommy breathed in quietly.

"I will deal with you further soon enough," Tommy told Dream in that eerie calmness he had spoken in before. "My family matters first."

And with those words, he spun around and walked towards where Techno had taken everyone else to.

Now that Tommy was further away, Wilbur felt like he could move again. The first thing he did was to look up at Phil.

"What the fuck was that?" he questioned, mind still reeling from everything that had just happened. "Philza Minecraft, what the _fuck_ just happened?"

Phil only sighed. "It's a long story, mate."

Wilbur looked at the scene before him. "I think we have all the time in the world. Now, start from the beginning, _please_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!! sorry to interrupt but I made a new story!! it involves the blob getting murdered by a bird!! more specifically, tommy’s pet bird. if that interests you, then please consider checking out [and you can choke on your misery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102544/chapters/71439591)? 
> 
> also, in case it wasn’t clear enough, I’m currently not taking requests to catch up on the ones I currently have on my list!! I’ll open them up when I hit chapter 15, though, so please do look out for that time!!


	5. [R] Dadboo (Ranboo-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. uhh the requester has allowed me to make it with the ellisinnit au (because I just love my au so much ok??). if you don't know, the ellisinnit au is an au of my au. you can find it on my ao3 under the same username, in the Insouciant series. anyways ellis uses they/them pronouns. in this au of my au of my au, he platonically co-parents with tommy! platonically. please do not ship them. they're just best friends doing their best to parent a child. ok sorry for the long note and happy reading!)
> 
> Request: AliceLuv: Idk if you’re still doin’ requests but I haven’t seen any fluff adoptive dadboo (Ranboo but a dad) stuff idk why but I’d like to see something where he adopts a child it could be an MCYT or an original character, go crazy.
> 
> anoedemdoek this doesn’t fit too well but I still hope it’s good anyways!

"Y'know, Ranboo," Phil comments to him one day. "You've been disappearing a lot recently. I'm kind of curious, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, uh, I'm just working on a side project," Ranboo laughs easily, carrying a grass block in his hands, not mentioning the fact that the side project is so much more than just a 'project'. "Don't worry, I'm not going to like, betray you or anything. You guys mean too much to me for me to do that."

"Really? Aw, I'm touched," and Phil genuinely does look touched. "Can I help you out with your project? I know quite a few things about building myself."

"Oh, thanks, but I kinda want to do this myself," Ranboo responds, placing down the grass block randomly. "I mean, I kind of want to do this independently? Like, I want to do something by myself for once."

"Ah, well I wish you the best of luck mate!" Phil smiles, as they reach Techno's cottage. "Give either me or Techno a call if you need any help, yeah? We'll always love to help you."

"Sure, thanks Phil! Have a nice day!" Ranboo says to him, smiling and standing still until he sees Phil completely go into the house. When he does so, he breathes out a sigh of relief, and reaches into his pockets to make sure that the golden apple he has taken from Phil. He feels guilty for doing so, but he promised Ellis a gift of a golden apple for his birthday, since Ranboo didn't bring anything that time, and Ranboo's already run out of his own stack after using them all for a busted experiment.

Slowly, he starts teleporting, already knowing where he has to go. It's exhausting, having to teleport so many times in a row, but the destination will make it all worth it.

After a while, he eventually finds himself landing on sand. Stumbling a little, he looks up, and a small smile spreads across his face. 

Tommy's house is just right ahead, with its oak and spruce top standing out against the lightness of the sand around, and the water lapping at the shore further back. From the distance, he can see a small figure from the window, that soon disappears before reappears as the door of the house opens.

"Raw-boo!" Ranboo smiles and speeds up his walk as he sees Ellis running towards him, a big smile on their face. He doesn't mind the nickname; it's grown on him, ever since Ellis first called him that when they were younger.

"Ale-Is!" Ranboo mimics his child's way to speaking his name, chuckling as he picks Ellis up, swinging them around as they giggle.

"Dad's been waiting for you!" Ellis chatters enthusiastically, pulling him along. "He made some apple pie! Did you get my birthday gift, Boo? It's okay if you didn't, Dad says that sometimes people are busy, and we shouldn't bother them for anything!"

"Oh, you bet I did, but do you want to see it now or later?" 

Obviously, Ellis asks to see it now. So, Ranboo takes out the golden apple, smiling wider as Ellis gasps and clutches it to their chest, thanking him for the gift. He never really understands their love for gold, especially considering the fact that they are a blaze hybrid and not a piglin one, but he doesn't mind it.

They reach the house, and Ellis immediately calls out a, "I'm back, Dad!" as they head to the kitchen, Ranboo following behind.

"Hey, Tommy," Ranboo greets Tommy, who's hunched over a countertop, busy chopping something.

"Holy fu-fudge!" Tommy doesn't swear, not around Ellis at least, because despite how much he himself swears, he still doesn't want to hear Ellis swearing. "Jeez, Ranboo, you scared me!"

"Dad! Dad!" Ellis crows, showing the golden apple he gave them. "Look what Boo gave me! Isn't it pretty, Dad?"

Tommy looks at him, and realisation settles into his eyes. "That's amazing, Ellis! Now, your pie's on the countertop now, and Dad's going to go do something important now, alright?"

"Oh, you're leaving now?" Ranboo asks, surprised as Tommy brushes past him, grabbing a coat from the chair. Tommy shrugs, picking up his pick axe from a chest.

"Well, Ellis is perfectly fine with their 'Dadboo', aren’t they?" Tommy asks slyly, snickering at the way Ranboo blushes. Ellis runs up to Tommy to hug him, just as Tommy's about to leave.

"Alright, Ellis, you go hang out with your Dadboo, alright?" Tommy leans down to plant a kiss on Ellis' forehead, ignoring Ranboo turning red at the nickname agian, or the giggles that Ellis keeps letting escape their lips. "I'll be back soon, goodbye."

"Bye, Dad!" Ellis waves goodbye, and as the door shuts, they turn to Ranboo. "I wanna do something!"

Ranboo smiles down at Ellis. "Well, what would you like to do now?"

"Play! We can play together, Dadboo!" Ellis cheers, and Ranboo lets himself to be pulled by them. It's going to be a nice few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated but throughout the entire process of writing this, the only song I listened to was ‘Here Comes The Sun’ by Bill Wurtz. take that as you will.


	6. [R] Hey Sorry Can’t Do This Today (Dream & Ranboo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. also I might not have stated it here but I'm currently not taking requests! once I've done 15 requests I'll start accepting them again!! and I say requests not chapters because I have an idea for a chapter that I really wanna write aha.)
> 
> Request: name-: so imagine their in the middle of the war, and everyone is fighting agenst dream and dream had to sat something to ranboo but he just coudnt be mean to the baby so hes like "i cant do this i cant be mean to ranboo"

"Don't you get it?!" Ranboo screamed at Dream, amidst the chaos surrounding the two. "This was never about peace! Everything you've done, every single thing you've taken and ruined — none of it was for peace! Stop trying to lie to yourself, and admit that all you ever wanted was _control_!"

"Well, you're one to talk about control," Dream snorts, crossing his arms, looking deceptively calm despite his missing mask. "In fact, I'd say you're being really hypocritical right now, Ranboo."

"No, no, no- you cannot do this to me again!" Ranboo snapped, taking a step forwards, fists trembling. "I know what you're trying to pull, and I won't let you do this to me again. I'm better than you think I am, Dream."

"Are you?" Dream simply raised an eyebrow. "Are you really? Because if I'm looking at this correctly, we're both just two sides of the same coin. We both want neutrality, we both want peace, we're the same. We want the same things.”

"Yes, well, unlike you," Ranboo spat. "I'm not being _cruel_ to get it. I'm not destroying everyone around me in a sick attempt to try and fix things. I don't throw away all my attachments and pretend to be a god. I'm _nothing_ like you."

"But I'm better," Dream giggled, an innocent sound for such a malicious man to make. "Because unlike you, Ranboo, I accept it. I don't try to lie to myself with pretty, painted, red-tinted glasses. I don't try to pretend like I'm on anyone's side, and I don't pick sides. That's already more than what you can say for yourself! I mean, look at you. Don't you see? You're _selfish_. You're choosing what's right for yourself and you're covering it up by..."

Dream trailed off when he realised that Ranboo had little tears in his eyes, tears that he was hastily blinking away. He knew the cameras wouldn't capture Ranboo's expression, but that still didn't stop him from feeling bad. Because of course Ranboo would be tearing up, the dialogue was way too close to home for either of their own good. Dream would have to change it up a little later, or at the very least record a bunch of parts separately and give the editing crew a raise for dealing with everything.

Dream looked left and right. He saw a bunch of cast members mouthing his lines at him, but he could honestly care less at the moment.

"I can't do this right now, sorry," Dream apologised, already sliding off the prop-rubble to hug Ranboo, who didn't even push him away. "Sorry, I can't be mean to him right now."

Everyone else both on the set and behind the cameras all shared a knowing look as the two brothers hugged, slowly sliding until they were a pile on the floor. Nobody made a move to chew them out or push them away, because they all knew how it feels whenever there was a harsh scene to record, such as this one.

"Of course he'd do that," Dream heard Techno huff amusedly, as if he never stopped scenes midway through whenever he saw Tommy or Tubbo having a hard time. 

"You're one to talk, Techno," someone else whispered playfully to Techno, but Dream didn't hear anymore, because he was already falling asleep, the exhaustion from the whole day getting to him.

Slowly, one by one, the other cast members started leaving the set. Crew members cleaned up the props and prepared the next set for a later recording. Some of the cast members began talking with each other, while others went out to get a quick bite or have a little fun before they had to start recording again.

"Should we like... ask them to get off or something...?" someone asked awkwardly. Phil looked at the sleeping duo, curled up with each other, and shook his head with a fond smile.

"Let them be," he said easily, already following in the direction of Tommy and Tubbo's yelling. "We can always do a retake tomorrow."

All the while, Ranboo and Dream slept.


	7. Technodad (Techno & Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: hey guess who just updated a fic I haven't updated in like 2 months. anyways local roleplayers has its 11th chapter now so whoo hoo for me! no req today bc I'm kinda worn out sorry :'D but I do hope you'll still enjoy this! anyways here have technodad with adopted technically-brother-but-treated-as-son tommy. no backstory in here is real, it's all fiction I'm sure their parents are very nice irl)

Everything started when Techno's absent mother dumped an eleven year old in his arms.

Growing up, Techno never had the best of home lives. An absent mother, a neglectful father, a spoiled sister...needless to say, when he got the chance, Techno moved to Britain and never looked back. He wasn't sure why he decided to tell his fans that he was living in American, but it gave him more security, so he didn't refute his claim. It allowed him to cut off more ties from his family, too.

So it came as a surprise when his mother showed up at his apartment's door front one day, passed him an eleven year old like he was a baby, and told him, "This is Tommy. He's eleven. You're taking care of him now." and just left, without any more words.

For a while, Techno panicked. He was a college dropout making just enough to feed himself, he couldn't handle taking care of one more person, much less an eleven year old! Not to mention he barely even knew the kid, and Tommy didn't seem to like him very much either.

But when he looked at Tommy, he realised that he couldn't bear to give him away to an orphanage. His apparent brother needed his help, and Techno would be damned if he let his brother suffer just like or even worse than he did.

As the years went by, Techno continued doing his YouTube business, while having a part-time job on the side to pay for him and Tommy's needs. Slowly, their relationship went from 'brothers' to 'father and son', starting from when a thirteen year old Tommy accidentally called him 'Dad'. Eventually, Tommy decided to start doing YouTube, and eventually stream, so Techno gave him his old set-up.

Slowly, their popularity grew. SMPEarth was fun and amusing, although Techno had to reassure Tommy that he didn't mean anything he did. Soon, multiple events and servers were popping up, and their popularity started increasing even more, especially with the whole COVID thing going around. Their fans started making them, Wilbur, and Phil as 'brothers' or 'father and sons', which the two of them found hilarious. Dream SMP was the one thing needed for Tommy to grow, and Techno found that he didn't mind it when Tommy passed him in subscribers, or when he started to become more famous than him.

What could he say? He was proud of his son.

But despite all that, Techno knew that one day, their secret would be revealed eventually. They hadn't told anyone yet, not even their friends, but the two of them knew it would get out someday, although Tommy was slightly more optimistic about it. And today, it did.

"Dad?"

Techno quickly pressed the mute key on his keyboard before Tommy had even began speaking. "Yeah?"

"Are you still streaming?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh. Can we get takeout later? I know you usually cook, but you're streaming, and I still have to do some schoolwork first."

"What place?"

"Uh, I don't know? From that store near the place you work at, probably. I like their food."

"Alright, Tommy. Don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, I know, Dad. See you later, love you."

"Love you too." Techno repeated back. When his door shut, he sighed, and turned back to his computer, only to be greeted with an absolute wall of 'TECHNODAD' and 'TOMMY' from his chat. He quickly checked the audio, only to realise that he had muted on Discord and not on stream.

Techno groaned, burying his head in his hands. "You heard nothing, chat. Nobody was there."

The chat, however, was still spamming 'TECHNODAD'. A donation came through.

**"WAIT GUYS I RHINK TOMMY'S HIS SON???"**

With a sigh, he decided to just accept that he would not be able to get out of this. "Yeah, alright chat, you got it in one. Tommy's... he's technically my brother, but he calls me Dad because of our family. No, that's none of your business, we'll tell you when we want to. We'll probably release a tweet or a stream talking about it, I don't know, let's move past that now chat."

God, his Twitter notifications were going to be so dead.


	8. [R] One Year Later (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. i really wasn't sure how to go with this one, because for me, writing fics like '1 year later' or anything that happens in irl future about quitting, taking a break n etc are kinda,,,, hard,,,, but I did my best and I hope it's good enough!)
> 
> Request: Yuno: So baciclly tommy announced that he will be taking a year long break off streaming cause of the stress, so its been a year and tommy hasent been in contact with anyone after the announcement so after the year was over tommy tweeted out that hes back and going to sream and a bunch of people are frekinb out cause he hasent been in contact for a year so in the start of the stream its a black screen, and tommy started talking in his normal loud voice but quickly changed to a kinda low voice and the black screen comes off and reveals tommy but a LOT has chanbed about him
> 
> -he dyed his hair black (or any color)  
> -he is more muture  
> -he figured out that he is non-binary(cause i dont thinm ive seen a fic where he is) -(you can add more if hou wnat)
> 
> So chat was freakinb out about how they changed so soon they logs into minecrat and goes into the dsmp and is kinda nerwous cause they havent been in contact wity anyone nog even tubbo, so they log in and first his skin has changed to a e-boy looking skin. Ans immedeatly after he joins the minecraft chat box thing goes cazy so there are everyone reuniting being suprized of how tommy muturesand and stuff and just fluff
> 
> ok I didn’t follow this to the t but it’s still ok

**TommyInnit _@tommyinnit_**  
streaming in an hour, the big guy's back now :)

**TommyInnit is live! - one year and I'm here**

Transcript (0:14:28)  
Tommy: (laughing nervously) and I uh, I'm really proud of you all, um. I've been watching the Dream SMP while I was on break and the stuff they've managed to come up with is... wow. I'm really happy this whole thing got so popular. But I'm still allowed on the SMP, so why don't we go take a look at it, huh? Actually, before that, notice my new, uh, look? Yeah, I don't think I can- okay, no dodging or whatever, I'm nonbinary now. As in the whole they/them pronouns and all. I even dyed my hair to the colours after my parents let me- they were really accepting for me, you know? Anyways, I should probably hop onto the server now...

 **gina HES BACK @ _hetherwelive_**  
oh my god can I just say that Tommy's new look is a fucking banger?? look at them!! their hair is in nb colours god I WISH I had that look

 **winston STONKS _@winst00nst0nks_**  
NB FANS HOW ARE WE DOING TODAY??? BECAUSE I AM DOING ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL OH MY GDO

 **rei | hes back!!! _@uoireilalala_**  
WAIT WAIT WAIT TUBBOS ON THE SERVER NOW TOO...... CAN WE HAVE A CLINGY DUO REUNION??!!?

** In-game Chat **  
**TommyInnit joined the game.  
ItsFundy: yooooooo WHAT  
Tubbo_: TOMM Y  
Ph1LzA: welcome back :)  
You whisper to Tubbo_: VC 3**

Transcript (0:34:36)  
Tubbo: Tommy? Tommy, is it really you?

Tommy: Who else would it be?

Tubbo: You're back! Oh my god, you're back! Your skin's changed now; it looks really cool, actually.

Tommy: I am! It is! It's really, uh, it's really been a long time, huh?

Tubbo: I was so worried! Like, I know you were wanting to take a break and all, but it was kind of lonely without you. But, ah, you're back for real now? Like, actually?

Tommy: I am!

Tubbo: That's- that's pog! That's really great! I'm really happy to talk to you again!

Tommy: Me too, Tubbo. Oh, and uh, I'm nonbinary now, if you haven't heard already. Strictly they and them pronouns, but sometimes he and him are okay too.

Tubbo: Oh. Well, do you have another name that you want me to call you?

Tommy: No, Tommy's fine. 

Tubbo: Sweet! Okay, alright, hey Tommy? You want me to give you a tour? The SMP's changed a lot since you left.

Tommy: Sure. Lead the way, big man.

 **Nyx HES BACK #clingytwt @ _nexuslitebutbetter_**  
The way tommy and tubbo sat at THEIR chair?? the way they put mellohi into the jukebox?? the way they watched the sun set?? no don't touch me rn I'm sobbing in the backyard

 **mewwohi @ _owomellohiowo_**  
GUYS TOMMYS BACK YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS??? NEW TOMMYINNIT LORE TIME POGGGGG

 **Dennis loves clingy duo _@jaguartigerliondennys_**  
ok but tommy's new skin is fire thoooooo they have such good choice in mc skins. like sure he looks like a eboy but like a good one yannow???

 **hrmmmm _@hhheerrrrmmmmm_**  
Techno better watch out bc TommyInnit is back and coming for his subscriber count

 **uranium stars @ _uraniumstarzyou_**  
okay but I am so surprised by how much tommy has changed? like I know they will, they've been gone for a year, but they're so much more mature now?? god I shouldn't be so proud this is parasocialtic or something BUT IM SO PROUD

 **TRENDING**  
**HES BACK -** After a year of no contact and total silence, YouTuber and streamer TommyInnit has officially returned to the online scene.  
**CLINGY DUO -** Streamers TommyInnit and Tubbo, often dubbed as 'Clingy Duo', have a loving reunion on the Dream SMP after a year of silence from Tommy.  
**HIS LOOK -** Fans are enthralled and excited about streamer TommyInnit's amazing new look.  
nonbinary - Streamer TommyInnit comes out as nonbinary in their recent stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cries in formatting


	9. Drafted: Same Sides of Different Coins (Fem!Tommy & Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: that kermit and dark kermit meme but it's me telling myself to actually do requests for once and get back some motivation.  
> so anyways I have no motivation. sorry. today has just been really tiring aha,,,, but!! you guys can have this snippet of a fic (out of like 4 fics) that I'm currently working on! you will get no context. have fun!  
> tw: discussion of heavy themes like death & suicide. nothing graphic, but pls read w/ caution!)

Thea knows dreams. Sometimes she remembers them, other times she doesn't. Most of the time, however, they're just that: dreams. There isn't any prophet blood in her, so she knows that her dreams won't come true, and she certainly isn't cursed to have prophetic dreams.

The place she has found herself in is most definitely not a dream. Everything feels too real for it to just be a normal one. Something important is happening.

She stands in the middle of a long, fully white hallway. In the distance, she can see a figure sitting on something, so she supposes she'll just have to go there. The sheer brightness and light of everything around her is a little harsh and honestly a bad design choice, but who is she to judge?

Her eyes widen as she steps foot into the apparent garden at the end of the hallway. TommyInnit is sitting on a swing, idly swinging back and forth. He's dressed in a red and white polo shirt, and light brown pants. He looks healthy and well, but based on everything that has happened, Thea suspects that he's probably everything but.

"Hey," she settles on saying. "Mind if I join you?"

"Who are you?" TommyInnit looks up and asks her, guarded and with tired eyes. "Oh wait, nevermind, you're the girl." 

Thea scrutinises him, and once again, she wonders what pushed him to take his own life. It is morbid, but she wonders what had been the last twig for him, the snapping point.

"I'm Thea," she replies. "You must be TommyInnit. You shoved me into your body to fix your shit. That's quite rude, you know?"

"It wasn't my fucking choice," TommyInnit snaps. "And stop calling me by my full name. That's _weird_. And I didn't shove you into anything; I didn't even know you existed!"

"Tommy, then," Thea simply hums, heading to sit down next to him on the swing after a brief nod. "Then who the fuck sent me here? Because I really didn't have the time, energy, or want to do... whatever I'm supposed to do."

"I mean, I don't know their name, but they're a god... if that helps at all."

"It doesn't, but I appreciate your sentiment, so thanks," she says sincerely, because Tommy looks like he hasn't gotten any positive words said to him in a long time. She hears him suck in a sharp breath, but he stays quiet.

They sit in silence, slowly swinging back and forth on the swing.

"So," Thea eventually speaks up, after a long bout of silence. "Not to ruin the mood here, but why did you do it?"

"I don't- it's complicated," Tommy sighs, looking at his hands. "I just wanted to be free from Dr- from Dream."

"I guess freedom didn't free you like you thought, huh?" Thea says, amusement in her voice despite their topic. Tommy barks out a harsh laugh, curling on himself slightly.

"You could say that again," he responds, bitter amusement in his own voice. "It's not that I don't regret it, it's just that... at the time, I guess it seemed like the better option. I wouldn't have to worry about- about _him_ anymore, I didn't need to suffer anymore... it's nice, in a way."

"Well, do you miss it?"

"I- what?"

"Being alive," Thea clarifies, swinging her legs in a way she hasn't gotten to do ever since the war on the empire started. "Do you miss that? Did you really want to die? Do you miss everyone?"

Tommy flinches, and his mouth opens and closes like a fish's. Thea finds it kind of hilarious. "I- I don't..."

"Yeah, neither do most of them," she murmurs, and it leaves a silence that neither of them are quite sure how to reply to. Finally, Tommy hops off the swing, and clears his throat.

"The Big Guy wants to see you now," he says. "Don't ask me how I know that they want to see you now. Just- you should go before they force you to. Down the hallway again, it'll lead to them eventually."

"Alright," Thea shrugs, standing up. "One last question though: are you okay?"

Tommy's face goes through a myriad of emotions, before settling on quiet resignation. "I will be."

"Guess that's the best you could probably do," she says, and turns to walk away before Tommy can give her a response. She has other things to worry about than him, no matter how much she wants to continue talking to him. Like the fact that there is a god who wants to speak to her, for one.


	10. [R] Sorry (Tommy & BBH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request by Sky_Faiyassu: Please do Tommy and Bad as brothers. uhhhhh okay then?? there isn't any 'reveal' in here aha but you can have this. lil shorter than usual but hhh)

"Thanks for coming to the stream everybody!" Bad said brightly, petting Rat with one hand as he moves his cursor with his other hand to end the stream. "Once again, thank you for all your donations, and I'll see you in the next stream!"

He thanked a few more donations before actually closing his stream. When he did so, he sighed softly, and shut down his laptop before standing up and flopping onto his bed with a groan. He loved his fans and his friends, he truly did, but sometimes the jokes and the memes were a little annoying.

He let out a small 'oof' as Rat hopped onto his chest, and laughed softly as he scratched his dog, while Rat nuzzled his chest.

"You alright, girl?" he asked affectionately. "It wasn't too rough on you?"

Bad was cut off by a knock on the door. Knowing who would be on the other side, he called out a, "Come in!"

Tommy peeked through the door, one hand holding a water bottle, and another clinging onto the doorframe. "Your stream's ended, right?" he whispered, probably in case his stream was still ongoing. Bad shook his head, and Tommy breathed out a sigh as he stepped into his room.

"Sorry for all the jokes today," he apologised, a stark and far cry from the persona he put on for his streams. "I know it makes you uncomfortable and all, and sure I do it for the laughs and stuff, but I'm, uh, sorry if I took it too far today."

Bad paused in scratching Rat, and hummed. Sure, he could admit that he was a little angry at Tommy for all the jokes he had made today, but in the end, he knew he couldn't stay mad for too long. His brother didn't mean it, and they would get over this in an hour or two.

"It's fine, Tommy. I know you mean well. Just don't make the 'telling me to say random words' as much again?" he asked, continuing petting Rat once she barked and rubbed against his hand. 

"Alright," Tommy nodded. "Can I, uh, do you want me to tell Quackity?"

Bad made a non-committal hum, which Tommy took as a yes, because he immediately took out his phone and started typing something, probably in Discord to Quackity.

A loud and harsh bark, followed by a softer but no less eager one, startled Bad from the peaceful, trance-like state he had found himself in. He smiled as he saw Tommy yelp and snicker as Walter and Betty burst into their room.

"Betty!" Tommy laughed as Betty wagged her tail eagerly, while Walter walked over and hopped on Bad's bed. Luckily, he hadn't gone for a walk, so his paws were clean.

Rat let out a tiny growl at Walter, yipping as the latter ignored the former's noises and nuzzled her. Bad chuckled at the scene.

"Hey, Bad?" he looked up when he heard Tommy call his name.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go walk the dogs now," Tommy said. Upon hearing the word 'walk', both Walter and Ray hopped off and started wagging their tails at Tommy, who only chuckled and patted them on their heads. "Uh, Dad wanted me to tell you that he and Mum will be gone for a while, so you can choose what takeout you want to order today."

"Will do," Bad yawned, exhaustion hitting him hard as he laid back down on the bed. "You're a good kid, Tommy. Have fun."

"I will!" Tommy said. There was a pause in conversation, before he spoke up again, this time with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Bye bye, arse."

"Wh- language!"


	11. [R] I’m Your Dad, Boogie Woogie Woogie (Tommy & Dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. took a slightly different turn at the end but I hope it's still well! also sorry I couldn't fit everything in ;x;)
> 
> Request: i don’t know: so in the final battle dream and tommy are fighting (in front of everyone) and tommy says something that triggers a thing in dream, that "thing" is the dreamon possesing dream. and and like the another thing triggers the dreamon to get out of dreams body,(something like dream fighting the dreamon) some emotional moments happen and dream reveals that he is Tommy's actual father and Phil adopted him, and just fluff

Silence. Pin-drop silence.

"What, cat got your tongue?" the dreamon, still bound by enchanted ropes, cackled. Near him, Dream — the real Dream, not the one possessed by the dreamon — groaned, but made no move to awaken. Not that any of them wanted him to wake up now, not after such a surprising reveal and the injuries on his body from fighting and releasing the dreamon. "I tell no lies now, after these ropes. You really are like your father — stubborn, but oh so useful."

"You fuck- Phil, is this true?" Tommy turned to Phil, only to feel his heart sink when he saw Phil having a concerned expression.

"I- I had found you under a tree," Phil started slowly. "I didn't know who your original parents were, but..."

"So there's a chance that he might not be Tommy's father?" Tubbo jumped in, and Tommy felt himself nodding along. "I mean, maybe it's only telling what it thinks is the truth."

"Oh, this is why I liked you silly mortals so much," the dreamon decided to speak up again, and not even Fundy's harsh slap to its floating eye stopped it from continuing. "You all are always so eager to jump on anything that would make you feel better."

The dreamon was then knocked out by an irate Sapnap, but not even the loss of the dreamon's voice was enough to make Tommy feel better. How could he feel better after the revelation that one of the most fundamental facts that he'd supposedly known for all his life was false?

"Tommy, are you okay?" Tubbo touched his shoulder, and Tommy couldn't help the involuntary flinch that ran through his body.

"I don't- I think so," he breathed out shakily, trying to ignore everyone's looks on him. "I mean, it could be lying. We don't know for sure."

"It's not lying."

Once again, everyone went silent. They all turned to Dream, who had woken up, and was now being supported by Bad and George. Despite the amount of injuries he had, he was still lucid and unharmed enough to speak properly.

"It's not-" Dream cut himself off with a loud and harsh cough, and gratefully accepted the water Puffy gave him, before continuing. "It's not a lie. I remember having you pretty damn well. You're my son, Tommy."

There were a lot of other things that happened after, but Tommy could only stand in the same spot, mind repeating the same phrase again and again.

_You're my son, Tommy._

All his life, he thought that Phil was his true father. Sure, there were times that he suspected something was wrong, but he usually just shrugged the thoughts off, because they looked alike enough that they could be biologically related. 

And then this whole thing happened. And then, as Tommy started to look at Dream closer, he realised that the two looked more alike than he first thought. It should be a happy thing, to finally know who his real father was, so why was he so scared?

"Tommy?" he heard Phil call his name. "Do you... Dream wants to talk to you. If you want to."

When Tommy looked, he saw Dream staring at him. He felt rooted to the place, numb and unknowing what to do.

Tommy felt conflicted, hesitating to approach Dream. He now knew that it was all the dreamon's fault for making Dream — his biological father, apparently — do all the fucked up shit he did, but they shared the same mask-face, and his time during exile still weighed heavily in his mind.

In the end, though, he mustered up enough confidence to approach Dream, who was still laying on the ground.

"You, uh, you good there?" way to already mess up your technically first interaction, Tommy.

Dream let out a small chuckle, before winding when it made his chest hurt. "I'll be fine."

"That was," Tommy fumbled for words. "That was unexpected. I didn't- I never thought that it- that you would..."

"It's fine," Dream interrupted him, shifting his position until he was sitting up. He reached for him, and Tommy flinched, trying to get as comfortable as he could in their sort-of embrace as possible. Dream immediately moved a little further away.

"Sorry," Tommy apologised, not quite sure what he was apologising for.

"I'm not expecting you to just grow comfortable around me, especially what that bastard did with my face," Dream scowled at the mention of the dreamon, but his expression softened when he noticed Tommy's flinch. "But I hope that you'll at least give me a chance to make things right. What you faced wasn't fair or good, and I want to make sure you get the life you deserved."

And despite how he shouldn't be the one to do so, he started tearing up. He paid no attention to the fact that the others were all taking their leave. He just sobbed into Dream's shoulder, because he wasn't expecting all of this. He wasn't expecting to have such a change on his worldview when he screamed those words at who he had thought to be the real Dream. He wasn't expecting everything that had happened to, well, happen. But they did, and now he was just so _tired_ of everything. It wasn't even fair for him to cry, because technically, Dream was the one who faced so many shitty things for such a long time.

"It's alright," he heard Dream murmur into his hair. "I'll take care of you. Just let it all out, I've got you now. Dad's got you now, _son_."

And unable to resist the temptation of sleep, Tommy drifted off, clutched in the embrace of his father.


	12. [R] The Parent Trap, But Not Really (Tommy & Tubbo & Schlatt & Wilbur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. I genuinely had to search up a vague synopsis of the movie to get this lmao,,, anyways everything in here is 100% platonic don't get me wrong. this whole thing is a lil weird but shrug)
> 
> Request: Walls_of_all_things: so how about a twist to the single dadschlatt au and Phil leaving Wilbur to raise Tommy, where Tommy and tubbo are like 11 or something and meet at a summer camp, just decide 'hey how about we get our parental figures to marry so we can hang out all the time!'

"So," Tubbo started off, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on the top bunk bed. "Tomorrow's the last day, huh?"

"Sure is," Tommy responded, looking down. "Is your dad gonna pick you up?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Nah. Wilbur's coming. Dad is- he's on a trip with Techno."

"That sucks," Tubbo sighed. "...hey, do you think your brother will let us keep in contact?"

"Probably," Tommy shrugged. "Wilbur would be happy that I've made a friend. What about your dad?"

"Oh, my dad will definitely be fine. He always told me to make some friends at camp before I came, and now I have you!"

"Gross, you're so clingy," Tommy wrinkled his nose, but his cheeks were flushed pink. "Relax, Tubbo. It'll be fine. You have that worried look on your face."

"But what if something goes wrong?" Tubbo bit his lip. "I mean, you know what the counsellors told us. We should always have a backup plan and all!"

"Half the things they say are bullshit," Tommy scoffed, falling over to lay on the bed on his back. "But just this once, you're right. But only about this."

"Okay, Tommy," Tubbo responded, knowing full well that Tommy was lying. "But seriously though..."

"Okay, fine, fine," the younger groaned. "Well we can't like, kidnap each other or some shit. We can't try and stay in the same place either because that won't work out, and threats aren't pogchamp..."

"So we just have to make them not want to separate," Tubbo concluded. At those words, Tommy bolted up and Tubbo gasped, the same idea appearing in both of their minds.

"Tubbo," Tommy started.

"Tommy," Tubbo said, the two of them looking at each other.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'...?"

"I think I'm thinking what you're thinking."

"Let's get them together!" 

stupid child: hey wilbyyyy

stupid teen: what do u want

stupid child: Why do you always think that I wast something hu bitch

stupid teen: tommy

stupid teen: u ligrally only use wilby when u want sumthn from me

stupid child: ok fair nough

stupid teen: ha.

stupid child: ANYWAYS SHUT UP WILBUR

stupid child: can you do me a favour???

stupid teen: Nope. nyada. No. Nuh uh. Whatever varaition there is

stupid child: RUDE

stupid child: but srsly when you come pick me up tmr can you wait a while longer??

stupid teen: why

stupid child: I have a friend

stupid teen: say no more ill be there

stupid child: POGCHAMO

stupid teen: to share embarrassing stories abt u

stupid child: OH FUCK YOU WILBUR

bee: dad

baa: yes

bee: when you pick me up can you

bee: wait at the praking lot

bee: i made a friend now :D

bee: and i want you to meet him!!

baa: okay kiddo

baa: but not too long okay?

bee: ok!

bee: love you dad

baa: love you too

baa: see you soon

"Sorry to have to dump this on-" Schlatt started, but Wilbur just waved him off with a hand, as Schlatt got into his car.

"Nah, it's fine," he said easily. "We're going to the same place anyways. Bit of a coincidence, isn't it?"

"Wilbur, I already told you that I sent my son to the same camp as your son."

"Brother."

"Same difference, dear ol' dad's gone anyways."

Wilbur made no move to refute the statement, and Schlatt didn't apologise for it. Instead, they switched topics, and soon they were laughing together as the car rolled up to the camp's entrance, where a bunch of kids were already waiting. Wilbur parked the car in a free spot, and stepped out, while Schlatt tried to make himself look more presentable.

"Mr Soot, glad to see you again," a camp helper greeted. "And you must be Mr Underscore?"

Schlatt nodded. "Where is my kid?"

"Oh, just over at that cabin," they pointed towards a cabin close by. "Your brother should be somewhere there too, Mr Soot."

Wilbur thanked the camp helper as Schlatt made his way to the cabin. He pushed open the door, already calling out, "Tubbo?"

"Up here, dad!" he heard his son say, and looked up to see Tubbo waving at him cheerfully. Another kid sat up besides him, with a shock of blond hair on his head, and a small frown.

"'S that your dad, Tubbo?" the kid asked. Tubbo nodded, hopping down, and running up to hug him. Schlatt relaxed, as he was prone to do whenever Tubbo was around.

"Tommy? Come out, come out!" Wilbur arrived, also calling out to his brother, who was in the room. Schlatt was slightly startled when he saw the blond kid — who he now knew as Tommy — jump down and immediately tackle Wilbur.

"Wilbur!" he yelled out, breaking away from the quick and surprised hug Wilbur gave him, before Schlatt was forced to drop his own son as Tubbo ran up to Tommy.

"This is my friend!" the two chorused, and glanced at each other in surprise, before at them, then back at each other. "Huh?"

Wilbur and Schlatt shared a look at the sheer confusion Tommy and Tubbo exuded. Then, both of them burst out into laughter yet again.


	13. [R] Rightful Chaos (Dream SMP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. at the risk of accidentally copying requester's own fic bc they wrote this prompt as well, I tried to go for a slightly different route aha)
> 
> Request: peppermint_advertiser: could you do a rewrite of November 16 except boffy, ranboo, and business bay join because Tommy knew that Technoblade would spawn in withers? tommyinnit with a small army what will he do?
> 
> (also boffy needs to have a dragon, someone or something needs to keep him sane)

Wisp woke up to the loud sound of a dragon's roar.

He sighed, knowing full well how and why a dragon was near his house. It wasn't everyday that Boffy decided to visit him at his own house, but this was a special kind of situation.

Tommy was in danger, and as his friend — even if he had betrayed him in the past — Wisp would help him in his time of need.

He quickly geared up, Netherite armour sliding over a white and blue outfit. He would regret wearing something so light coloured later, when blood got all over them, and he had to wash the bloodstains away with his own hands, but right now Wisp was freshly out of bed with only two intentions: kill and support.

He ran downstairs and swung his door open, grabbing a bow and arrow strung up on a rack nearby, only to pause for a while as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Get in loser," Boffy yelled, one hand stroking the mane of his dragon, Caroline. "We're going to punt some gods."

From the back of the dragon, Wisp could already hear Deo enthusiastically describing in graphic detail how and why he would do certain things to certain people. Luke was taking notes down, a sword strapped to his back as Bitzel sometimes ripped paper from his notebook to make paper planes and put little remote-controlled bombs in it, because Bitzel was just like that. Ranboo, a new guy who Wisp vaguely remembered meeting in Skywars, was furiously writing something down in his own notebook, while somehow duplicating cakes like crazy.

Once again, Wisp wondered why he was friends with them. Then, he remembered about Tommy, and he wasted no time getting on the dragon.

" _Some people are trying to hack onto the server."_

DreamXD looked down in slight disbelief as his apprentice, Callahan, didn't seem to be trying to stop them. "And what are you doing?"

" _Nothing,"_ Callahan still made no move to block the other players from coming in. " _They'll be great for this server. They aren't like some of the others."_

"Well," DreamXD hummed, thinking it over while leaning back on his throne. "Will they keep order?"

 _"They'll bring peace back onto the server,_ " Callahan signed, not giving any answer to his question, instead cleverly phrasing his answer. " _And at the very least, they'll stop destruction temporarily."_

DreamXD made a soft noise. On one hand, they were _foreign visitors_. There was a big chance that they could bring something worse, like the pink-haired champion of the Blood God. On the other hand, his cousin did need a little blow to his ego. Dream had been causing far too many problems lately...

"Whitelist them. I want to see how all of this will go down."

" _Alright_."

Fundy expected a lot of things from today.

He was not expecting Schlatt's sudden death from a _heart attack_ , of all things. He was not expecting Phil — his grandfather, apparently — to join the server, nor was he expecting him to nearly kill Wilbur about the latter blew up L'manburg. He was not expecting Technoblade to apparently team up with Dream. 

And he most definitely was not expecting for a dragon to appear out of the sky, for six new boys to join the server — boys who Dream hadn't whitelist, if the shocked expression of his face that Fundy could see behind the cracked mask was any hint — and immediately start causing chaos. One of them went to go stop Wilbur and Phil, while three more fought Technoblade's Withers, and the remaining two started leading people away and doing... whatever they did. At this point, Fundy couldn't exactly remember.

All of that led to where he was now, confusedly telling a blond haired boy about the server's history, while he noted everything down. Around him, he could see Niki hugging the black-and-white haired boy, and not too far from them, a light brown haired boy was hugging Tommy and Tubbo tightly. The boy who had a similar mask to Dream was yelling at Technoblade about true anarchy and focusing on equality and not governments. The black haired boy and the dark brown haired boy were both chasing down Dream, and both of them seemed to find it a game.

"Will they... be okay?" Fundy asked, not quiet sure who he was referring to. The blond haired boy — who he now knew to be Luke — looked behind him and shrugged. 

"They'll be fine," he said easily. "They're just like that. Now, tell me about rule under Manburg, this history is way too important to be forgotten about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did not describe the whole tommy army thing but in my defence this is from other ppl’s pov


	14. [R] Assassinboo (Ranboo-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. unrelated but I'm thinking of participating in the open novella contest 2021. pros: I have a really cool idea and it's about irl mcyt, and it'll help me to actually have a time-limited motivation to do something. cons: I did it last year, it did not turn out well, and also I might not have time for it, and I currently have no plan, and I started late but I could probably usher in a few 2k words before feb 28, and I might have to put every other fic on hiatus, and this might not work out. so yes or no?)
> 
> Request: pixelreader: Can I request something? How about assassin ranboo? The silent one hey call him in the dark corners of the town. In day he's just that one silent dude in the sack of the class.   
> Either you could give him his teleportation ability or he can be silent af. Either way he loves to sneak up on his friends and scare the living hell out of them.

By day, Ranboo was the quiet kid in class, who only hung around his very tight-knit friend group, and only ever spoke up if he was called. By night, however, he was the city's most notorious assassin, Enderman. The very same Enderman who was wanted by all 50 states of America, and the very same Enderman who was named the 'Modern Robin Hood' of America, in the sense that whenever he killed a rich person, he would usually try to donate the money to various charities and people in need.

Yeah, he named himself after his favourite mob in Minecraft. Sue him.

But there was no time to dwell on the fact that his life was very similar to a bunch of those hero shows like Danny Phantom and Ben 10, because he had a target to kill, and he needed the information as quickly as possible. His completely unwarranted detention had held him back, so he needed to be quick to get out of school.

Ducking into a corner, he took a deep breath before letting his teleportation powers take him to his friend group's secret base. While he was the only one who was actively 'out on the field' and the only one with powers, his friend group had decided to band together to help him whenever they could after they found out about his whole night job, and a day never went by without Ranboo being grateful for their support and help.

"Who's my target this time?" he asked, dumping his bag onto a nearby chair, only to wince at the small shrieks Lani and Tubbo let out and they turned around quickly, looking frazzled.

"Oh my god, Ranboo, you scared us," Lani groaned, slumping down her chair as everyone else snickered lightly.

"Sorry," Ranboo apologised. "But I need the basic information now. Tommy, did you-?"

"I told Phil you would be staying over with Tubbo and Lani," he shrugged. "He bought the excuse, thankfully. But honestly you should've been better at, y'know, not getting a detention?"

"In my defence, he deserved it," Ranboo responded quickly. "Lani, Tubbo, what have you got?"

"Um, okay!" Tubbo exclaimed, bringing up the information on the large monitor screen as he and his friends all crowded around it to look at it. "Your target is Rodger Sauffeon, he looks kind of like a baked bean with brown hair, and right now he should be partying at The Dead Rabbit NYC. Your employer will give the money through PayPal, as usual, and they'll even... they'll even double the price if you bring the body back to them!"

Ranboo studied the profile picture of the man. A slow grin appeared on his face.

"Purpled, Drista, are you free to follow me for this?"

"You are so giving us a cut of this later," Drista said, disgruntled, even as she hefted the limp body of a guard over her shoulder. For someone so young and small, she was surprisingly strong. Ranboo still wasn't sure if she genuinely had no powers.

"Don't worry, I will," Ranboo assured her, reloading his gun. "Purpled, have you handled...?"

"Communications have been cut," Purpled said. "Tommy, Tubbo, and Lani are making fake photos and rearranging Tubbo's room to make it seem like you were there. Everything's set."

"You guys are really godsends," Ranboo said gratefully, already hopping up and into the surprisingly wide and tall vents. "I'll be off now. Call you when I'm ready."

"Cut that bitch's head!" was the last thing he heard before the vent door swung shut. With a sigh, he started crawling forwards. He needed to get a look at the room before he could teleport in there.

Just a few more steps... and Ranboo could see the room that Sauffeon was in. He was clearly drunk, if the way he was rambling to himself was any much of a hint. With a smirk, Ranboo prepared his gun, and teleported down, disappearing from the vents in a shower of purple sparkles. He crept over to a dark corner, where the man couldn't see him easily.

"Hello, Mister Sauffeon."

The man whirled around, looking around drunkenly and in slight terror. "Who are you? Sh- *hic* show yourself!"

Ranboo smirked, letting himself teleport behind the man, and made sure he could feel the coldness of the gun pressed to his temple.

"Boo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also unrelated but I have just realised that I’ve noted down a request... but forgot what chapter it was actually in. this usually wouldn’t have been a problem, but the request is directly related to the chapter. all I know is that I had originally put ‘chapter 12’ (and probably by accident) and that the requester said that they liked ‘protective older brothers’ (which I have written a lot of). this is from a splash of paint btw
> 
> so it’s either I misread it (which I made sure to like,, triple check) or I’m actually screwed. aha I’m a disaster
> 
> ps: I posted a new fic! it’s called [worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324487) and it’s just,,, kinda healing but w/ angst as well? idk how to describe it


	15. [R] Sunset Painting (Tommy & Ranboo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. valid, and sure! have some painter!tommy teaching ranboo how to paint, because I had an Idea for a different au and it fit. assume that in this au, tommy's the first person to discover how to make paint n brushes n stuff like that)
> 
> Request: beanie: i was wondering if you could write a ranboo & tommy oneshot? they could just do random shenanigans, like a break from wars and battles. i just think they’re neat and i would like them to not be hurt ;-;

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, there's water in the paint, and you're..." Tommy gestured vaguely at him, and Ranboo resisted the urge to sigh.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm only half-enderman. A few drops of water won't hurt me that much," he said exasperatedly. Tommy still didn't look like he fully believed him, but he handed him a big 'paintbrush' and gestured to the swatches of paint he had put out.

"Right. Uh, you can read the letters on the wall, yeah?" Tommy asked, referring to the small letters written onto certain parts of the stone wall. They were in a cave — one of Tommy's 'painting caves', to be exact — and he was teaching Ranboo how to paint for the first time. "The L-Y stands for light yellow, so you take this swatch of light yellow, not to be confused with gold or plain yellow..."

Ranboo watched as he dipped his own big paintbrush into the swatch of light yellow, and gasped as the colour was smeared onto the stone walls, the light colour standing out starkly against the dark grey of the stone.

"...and you just kinda move it like this," Tommy demonstrated by painting inside the circle while talking. "Make sure to look out for the edges. If the paint seems to get too dry, or the colour kind of fades or lightens up, you dip your brush into the swatch again, and you continue painting, until everything... is... done!"

"That's supposed to be the Sun or something?" Ranboo asked. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah. Well, it still needs a bit of blending, but I can't really teach you that yet because you're supposed to be starting from the basics," he said. "So we can be like a team! You paint the base, and I'll do the whole blending thing!"

"Sounds fantastic!" Ranboo agreed, and they started to work on the painting together. 

Ranboo had to admit that he didn't know anything about what they were supposed to be painting, but he was having way too much fun to ask, and the way Tommy blended the colours was fascinating and beautiful enough that he didn't actually care about what the end result would be. The colours were amazing, so surely the final artwork would be amazing too?

Finally, after a while of painting, Tommy said it was done.

"Step back a little," he said, as he walked backwards to stare at their painting with pride. "You'll see what it is."

Ranboo followed his instructions, and when he gazed upon the wall again, he gasped. The deep blue sea had a sheen of orange-pink from relflectingbthe Sun, and the sky was coloured from orange, to pink, to purple, to blue, and finally to black. Little white stars from when he saw Tommy flicking the edges of his brush onto the wall gleamed, and with the two trees at the forefront of the painting, it made for a very calm and beautiful painting.

"Oh, it's a sunset!" Ranboo gasped. Tommy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I wanted to go for something simpler because you were kind of just starting out, but trust me when I say that this isn't the best I can do," he said, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"I could tell," Ranboo replied, remembering the few pieces of artworks Tommy had shown to him a few days prior. He had no idea something could be so detailed, intricate and nice, but Tommy's painting of an apparent pre-explosion L'manburg was exactly that.

Ranboo had to leave now, no matter how much he wanted to stay for a while longer. He helped Tommy pack up and wash everything, and asked one last question before stepping out of the cave.

"Could we do this again someday?" Ranboo asked. "That was fun. I liked it."

Tommy laughed. "Sure, Ran-boob! You're free to stop by anytime. Just don't, like, expose this place to anyone else, yeah?"

"Sure, I promise," he said sincerely, quickly writing the coordinates and a note to not tell anyone down in his memory book. "Thanks, Tommy. This was nice."


	16. [R] Dreams Of Something Else (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. uhh okay this change might not be popular but I've uhhhh decided not to do anymore genderbends. no I will not say why but like,,,, yeah I guess. I'll finish up the rest of the requests with genderbent characters, and then I'll stop doing them, sounds fair. yeah okay great let's move on)
> 
> Request: Yuna_Keller: Can I have another request? So it's tommy one, aged down by 10 years so is everyone else so this would take place in 2011
> 
> Aged down and reincarnation au  
> explaining the au: the people in dream smp have these flashbacks and as a result they have these dreams that are of the dream smp lore. 
> 
> the oneshot itself: tommy has these nightmares and one time during art class when they free draw, and tommy drew like 10 different events, and the art teacher was scared for him. He went into counseling and the counselor asked him what these drawings mean because obviously these drawings came from somewhere and that somewhere is his mind. 
> 
> And he told them it was his dreams. This also leaves room for the others, wilbur, dream, etc for it to effect their irl behavior. Because tommy is so upbeat maybe you can change tommy's behaviour to be more reserved.

"Hello, Tommy," Miss Erin says to him kindly. Tommy shifts nervously in his seat.

He's not exactly sure why he's in the counsellors office, especially because he's pretty sure he didn't do anything wrong. His art teacher had just told him to come here after she looked at his drawing, and he doesn't get why. Is it because his drawings are too bad?

"Hello," he mumbles, as a response.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong," Miss Erin assures him, and Tommy relaxes. He's glad he didn't do anything wrong by accident. He doesn't want to make his parents sad. "However, me and your art teacher are concerned over a particular drawing of yours."

At that, Tommy sits up ramrod straight, a small frown on his face. What did he draw?

The answer is given to him when Miss Erin slides a piece of paper onto the table. Tommy recognises the drawing, because it's the one he made today, and it's also the one that got him sent here in the first place.

The paper is split into ten different boxes. The first one has a green stick figure with a smiley face and a yellow stick figure with an arrow sticking out of its body. The second one has a bunch of vaguely drawn people in one room, with one person wearing glasses and standing over a small button. The third has a small figure in a box, with a pig pointing a gun at them.

The fourth has a crudely drawn but scary man with a scary smile. Tommy's proud of this one the most, because it looks really detailed. The fifth one shows another pig, this time with a crown, and three black skulls behind it. The sixth has a green stick figure with huge wings and a brown figure with a long jacket and a sword through its body. The seventh has a really pretty drawing of a destroyed landscape, kind of like the pictures he sees on the TV but also not.

The eighth shows a yellow stick figure standing above a sea of fire. The ninth shows another destroyed landscape, but even worse than before. The tenth has the same green and yellow figures as the first box, but this time there's also a light green one standing besides the yellow figure.

Tommy looks up from the drawings, and sees Miss Erin still staring at him with a gentle smile. "Yeah?" he asks. "It's my drawing."

"Right," Miss Erin says. "But why did you draw those things, Tommy? They aren't exactly... normal."

Tommy looks back down at his drawings, and looks back up with a small frown. "Uh huh. They're from my dreams."

"Your dreams?"

Tommy nods enthusiastically, finally having a chance to talk about his cool dreams. "Yeah! See, the first one is from when a stupid green man shot me, but that's okay, because I got inde-pan-dance for my dream country later! And then this one's from when me and my best friend confronted the stupid green man and we sent him off to jail. And this one- I like this one the most, because it looks really cool and scary, and this is the man that blew up the country later. It was really scary but so cool! And this one-"

"I get it, Tommy," Miss Erin interrupts, and Tommy pouts. "Those are very... interesting dreams that you have."

"Thank you!" he chirps, because Mum always taught him to say 'thank you' when someone compliments him.

"I'll have to talk to your parents about this, but don't worry, you're not in trouble," Miss Erin says gently. "Just remember that these... 'dreams' that you have are fake, okay? Nobody in them can hurt you. Understand."

Tommy nods. "I know, Miss!"

Strangely, despite his words, he realises he feels... sad. He doesn't tell Miss Erin about it, and he's eventually dismissed from the counsellor's office.

He makes a note to himself to not draw those again. Both his art teacher and Miss Erin don't seem to like them, so others probably wouldn't, either.


	17. [R] We’re Strangers To Love (Purpled & Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. in this they are brothers!! despite the title this is not romantic in any sort of way!! okay psa done. also it doesn't really fit but I wasn't sure how to fit in 'rest of smp bullying' bcos they would,,, never do that so) 
> 
> Request: Wolfstar_Scorbus: Could you make a Tommy and Purpled one where they are actually brothers and care for each other? Maybe something like one of them gets bullied by the rest of the smp and the other steps in to help?
> 
> I wrote this in the middle of multiple poker games with my family. It is weird.

There's a knock on Tommy's door as he's in the middle of rearranging the items in his chests. With a small frown and a slight feeling of annoyance at being interrupted, he calls out, "Come in!" as he opens the door.

Almost immediately, his annoyance turns to horror, then to worry, as Purpled stumbles into his house, nearly falling over. Blood is splattered all over his previously purple clothes, and he's pretty sure there's even some blood leaking out of him. "Purr? What-"

"Tell you later," Purpled says, pushing past him, limping slightly. "Where do you keep your medkit?"

"In the higher cabinets," Tommy responds, already making his way there. "I don't know what happened to you, but sit down, you're gonna make your injuries worse."

He hears Purpled collapse onto his sofa, probably getting blood over it, but all Tommy can care about is getting the medkit, tending to his wounds, and finding out just what the hell has been going on to Purpled. That is, if the other will tell him. If not, Tommy can always do some investigating on his own.

He quickly returns with gauze and some gel, and sits down next to Purpled. "Do you want me around?"

Purpled shifts and winces. "Yeah. Might- might need some help here."

For the next half an hour, the two spend time in relative silence wrapping up Purpled's wounds. It's worse than what Tommy had previously thought; whatever happened to Purpled, it's _bad_.

Mobs couldn't have done anything as bloody as this, which leaves only players. But for as long as Tommy has known Purpled, he has never been the one to make enemies. Tommy has always been the one to start things. So just who would do something to Purpled, to the point where he looks like _this_?

"What happened?" he asks softly. "Purr, what _happened_?"

"Nothing!" Purpled snaps, quick and sharp, and Tommy flinches back. The other sighs, and says again, this time gentler. "It's nothing, Toms. Don't worry about it." 

Tommy looks at the sheer number of gauze wrappings around Purpled's body, and frowns.

"Please," Tommy says quietly. "I want to help."

He even adds his patented puppy eyes. As expected, Purpled crumbles. Only, when Tommy hears what

And Purpled spills about everything that Tommy has somehow missed. The Egg, its freaky mind controlling, how half of the server is already under its control, how he was almost indoctrinated into its cult before managing to break out, and how everyone else started to attack him. He talks about every single thing the 'Eggpire' has been doing, about every single member that has been lost to the vines, and more.

By the end of it, he's panting, and Tommy's going through a lot of realisations. Namely, the way he has somehow been able to miss all of this, and go about his merry days, all the while Purpled has been practically dealing with the brunt of it.

"Fuck," he breathes out shakily. " _Fuck_."

"Yeah," Purpled winces. "'Fuck' is the correct response."

"Why didn't you tell someone?" he asks.

Purpled scoffs, his tiredness showing clearly in his eyes. "It's not like I could've. Everyone was either not my friend, mind controlled, or- you're my last ally. I can't- I don't know what to do, Tommy."

There are a lot of choices that he can make. He could run away with Purpled, but that wouldn't make much of a difference, because they'll come chasing eventually. He could seek out allies, but with him being, well, him, it probably wouldn't work. He could leave Purpled to deal with the Eggpire alone, but that thought is unfathomable.

In the end, he makes a decision.

"We'll get through this together," Tommy says fiercely. He doesn't want to be the hero anymore, not after everything that has happened to him, but for Purpled? For Purpled, he'll help. It's the least he can do, anyways.

Purpled doesn't respond. The two of them eventually fall asleep.


	18. [R] Painful Chants (Techno & Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. i wrote this in 20 minutes. it was fun.)
> 
> Request: BridgeSpider: Reading this I have come up with a prompt where Techno is basically Tommy's dad, doesn't matter if he calls him it or not he raised him and exile happens and Tommy gets the voices and when techno comes to visit because techno would visit secretly at night Tommy just is crying in his arms begging him why the voices are saying "______ for the ______ god" and techno's just horrified because he tried so long to not let it get to his kid and they did.

Techno knew him and Tommy weren't close. Despite being father and son, the two didn't really have much of a positive relationship with each other, so to speak. In fact, after what Techno had done to L'manburg, he was pretty sure Tommy truly loathed him. 

Which was fine. He needed to teach him a lesson, and this way, less people would be convinced of their bond. It was all to protect his son. Not that Tommy would get it, since he still hated him.

So, it came as a surprise that when Techno went to visit Tommy in his exile grounds, Tommy immediately came barrelling into him, and started _crying_.

On pure parental instinct, Techno wrapped an arm around Tommy, and led him to a more comfortable place — his bed. All the while, Tommy kept mumbling phrases like, "Shut up!" or "Go away!"

Techno had a sinking feeling about what Tommy was facing. And so did his chat.

_HES YOUR SON WHAT DID YOU EXPECT  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
murderrrr  
GET THE CHILD OUT AND AWAY DREAM IS MNAIPULATINH HIM  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
E  
ooh does tommy have voices too  
Pog  
like father like son awwww_

"Hey, hey, hey," Techno did not know how to comfort people. Even so, he lowered both him and Tommy onto his bed, frowning at the bed's lack of softness. He let Tommy continue crying onto his shirt. "Calm down, it's okay. What happened? What's happening?"

"They won't shut up!" Tommy cried out, clutching his head. "They just- they just keep talking and talking and talking. And they're just saying 'End for the End God' and I don't- I don't even know why!"

Techno always knew that someday, Tommy would receive the voices, although both of them liked to pretend that the voices would never appear. He didn't expect Tommy's voices to be hurting Tommy so much, since his own were milder until he grew older.

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. The only time his own voices ever got painful was when they changed 'blood for the blood god' or... when a witch placed an enchantment to make the voices louder and overbearing. It took a week for the effects to fade, and he had hated witches ever since.

Someone would _pay_.

"They won't sh- shut up," Tommy continued sobbing into his shirt, as Techno rubbed circles on his back soothingly. "They- they're just th-there! And every- and every time I tried to make them stop they didn't! I even tried- even tried to tell Dream, but he only hit my head and- and he made them worse! They just wo- they won't stop! Dad, make them stop!"

The chat was still calling for blood, but this time, it was directed at Tommy's unruly voices, and Dream. Techno tuned them out, and instead, focused on comforting his son.

"It's alright," he said. "Just focus on my voice, alright? I'll continue talking until you tell me to stop. Would you like to hear a story? I can tell you a story. Just don't listen to them and focus on my voice. I'm talking right now, and you have to listen, okay?"

Techno kept on rambling, not stopping even when his throat started feeling dry. He rambled about Greek myths, about old childhood memories, about whatever he could think of. He might've repeated a thing or two. He only stopped when Tommy gripped his arm and told him he was feeling better.

"Is it going to always be like this?" Tommy asked him sleepily, when Techno had tucked him into his frankly uncomfortable bed. "Are they always...?"

Techno sighed. "Sometimes. They're usually more well-behaved, especially during the first few weeks."

"Oh. Am I broken, then?"

"Of course not," Techno replied automatically, brushing Tommy's hair back. "You're not broken. You're _you_ , Toms. It's okay. I've got you now."

Besides, Techno had a feeling just who was to blame for the chaotic voices.

After Tommy had nodded off, Techno texted Phil to let him know about Tommy's problem, and told him to keep an eye on him. Then, he made sure everything was in place, before starting to walk away from Tommy's exile grounds — not that his son would be staying there for much longer.

With a deep breath, he allowed himself to listen to the chat, to let their chants fill his mind. He gripped his axe, and stalked off, intent on finding and killing a certain green man.

_Blood for the blood god._


	19. [R] Your Worth (SBI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Welp: can I have some protective sleepy bois with fem tommy who has problems with self-esteem because of some guys from school)

The comments shouldn't have hurt her that much.

Tommy's used to them. She's used to the sharp twang of bitterness that came with it, followed by the small bouts of self-doubt. Usually, she got over them quickly; there would always be people who hated her and her work, after all, and nothing in the world would change that. She would move along, and the comment would be forgotten like always.

Not this time. No, this time, the comment stuck in her mind, looping like a broken record. It wasn't even anything new — just a scathing remark about her personality, that was all.

Maybe it was because it was some people at school who said it, people who she knew, though never interacted with. Maybe it was because of the vague intimacy that came with actually knowing who was insulting her.

Whatever it was, she hated it.

Tommy tried to put it out of her mind. She streamed, as usual, and laughed and chatted with both her chat and some of her friends that had joined the voice call to come talk with her. She managed to get a few hundred subscribers, and put away the thought about the comment for now.

But later, lying in bed, the comment returned to her mind. She tossed, and she turned, but no matter what she did, she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't get it out of her mind.

It started to hurt, a little. Yeah, she knew it was true, that her personality was shit sometimes, but it still _hurt_ to hear it out loud.

On a whim, she got out of bed and sat down on her chair. She was going to spontaneously call the rest of the Sleepy Boys. Opening up her computer, she noticed that it was already 1 in the morning. She hesitated.

'Why are you bothering? They have lives outside of you. You don't matter,' her traitorous mind whispered to her. She gripped her mouse tighter.

Her eyes stung with tears, and blindly, she clicked around her computer until she was calling Wilbur, Techno, and Phil. She wasn't expecting any of them to pick up; it was pretty late, after all.

So she was naturally startled when her call was actually picked up.

"Toms, it's fuck o' hell in the morning," Wilbur spoke up first, yawning in the middle of his sentence. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it late where you guys are at?" Techno asked.

Tommy tried to speak up, she really did. But her words caught in her mouth, and before she realised what was happening, a sob tore out of her throat, and oh god, she was crying, this was so embarrassing.

Dimly, she heard someone make a startled noise, but she couldn't hear much over her own stupid crying. It shouldn't bother her much, the comment was one she saw on social media everyday, but it _did_ , and now she was crying in front of her friends, and _god_ did she hate crying.

"Breathe for us, Tommy," she heard Phil say to her soothingly, and she realised that she had curled up into a ball. She unfurled herself from her foetal position, and saw Wilbur and Phil's face cameras on, while Techno's was still off, like always.

"What happened?" Techno's voice was monotone as ever, but there was a noticeable undertone of worry in it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "'S nothing."

"Well it's not nothing if you're calling us at one o' clock and crying," Wilbur cut in sharply but softly. "Please, Tommy. What happened?"

"It's nothing," she repeated. "I just... I was insulted at school. That's all. 'S nothing new. They said some shitty stuff about me. That's it."

"And do you believe it?" Phil asked her gently. "What they said?"

Tommy wanted to say no, because she knew better, she knew that she was cool as fuck, but her confidence just wasn't here right now. The other three took her silence as an answer, though.

"You're amazing, Tommy," Wilbur said fiercely. "Don't believe what they say, alright? You keep being yourself, and that's already very good."

"What Will said," Phil joined in. "You're cool, mate, and the people who insult you don't know who you are. Their insults are worthless."

"They're idiots," was all Techno said, but it got across the intended message anyways.

Tommy nodded, her heart feeling lighter, then realised she had to actually speak because they couldn't see her face, so she said, "Yeah."

Somehow, the others could tell that she was still feeling down, because Wilbur offered to play some music on his guitar. The soft strums of his guitar filled the call as she, Techno and Phil talked some more.

"We're always here for you," Techno said awkwardly. "If you need us."

"Thanks, guys," Tommy whispered, feeling warm. She leaned back on her chair, realising how tired she actually was. Slowly, her eyes slid close, until she fell asleep to the tunes of Wilbur's guitar, and Phil and Techno's soft chatter.


	20. [R] Clingy Little Shits (Tommy & Tubbo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. once again, about the ‘tommy is (character)’s brother’ trope. took a slightly different turn to this, though, but I hope you’ll still enjoy!)
> 
> Request: bobslasagne: YEAAAHHHH CAN U DO ANOTHER THING WHERE TUBBO AND TOMMY ARE ACTUAL SIBLINGS LIKE THIS

Tommy and Tubbo were nervous. In fact, the latter was pacing the open space of their rather large shared bedroom as the former gathered up the confidence to actually start the group call.

They were going to move out from their parents’ house soon, and to a modest apartment they had bought for them to share. Why? Well, half because it was about time they moved out, and half because they were brothers, and they needed to stick together.

“We could still just move out and not tell anyone that we’re, like, related, if it’s getting you so nervous and stuff,” Tubbo spoke up, but Tommy shook his head.

“I think they deserve the truth at this point,” he said, admitting both of their subconscious thoughts out loud. “Besides, it’s already long enough.”

“I guess you’re right,” Tubbo sighed, coming to sit next to him. “Press the call button, big guy.”

They waited as Discord’s ringtone started playing. Eventually, the people who they called — which was just a few of their friends for now — answered.

“Why did you call?” Wilbur asked, his audio cracking slightly. “What happened?”

“We have,” Tubbo took in a deep breath, before continuing. “We have a big announcement. Like, a serious one.”

“Did something bad happen?” Phil asked concernedly.

“Oh, no, nothing bad,” Tubbo hastily corrected. “Just- it’s important. Uh, I wanted to- uh, Tommy?”

“We’re brothers,” Tommy blurted out. “Like, actual brothers. In real life. That- that kind of stuff.”

There was an awkward

“Uh, yeah?” Dream said. “I mean, yeah.”

“Why aren’t you reacting?” Tubbo frowned, a little disappointed at their lack of reaction. “I mean like, we’re biologically related brothers, not just in spirit.”

“What, like we didn’t know already?” Techno piped up. “We all thought you two were never going to tell us.”

“We’ve known for a long time already, Tommy, Tubbo,” Phil said gently. “It’s alright, mate.”

“What?! Since when did you guys know?!” Tommy and Tubbo both exclaimed.

“From the moment your parents asked if Tubbo was coming along for the Brighton visit, since you two were brothers,” Wilbur didn’t have his face camera on, but they both knew he was shrugging anyways.

“Wilbur told me about it,” Phil said. “Same with Fundy and Niki.”

“Both of you slipped up a few times while we were privately chatting and calling, although I’m pretty sure neither of you noticed,” Dream chuckled. Everyone else gave their own murmurs of agreement or talking about how they found out, while Tommy and Tubbo gaped at each other.

“Well,” Tubbo eventually said. “This is awkward.”

“Yeah,” Tommy added on. “We were gonna tell you that we were brothers, and then we would say that we’re moving out and stuff, but-“

“Hold on, hold the phone,” Wilbur cut in. “You’re moving?”

“Oh, yeah!” Tubbo perked up. “We’re moving to a new apartment now. Like we always said we would, y’know?”

For the next few minutes, everyone in the call congratulated them, and gave little tips and advice which the two of them noted down eagerly.

“Are you planning to do a stream on moving?” Dream asked. Tommy and Tubbo nodded, before realising that nobody could see their faces, so they spoke, “Yes.”

“Well, that’s great!” Phil said. “Do you want us to help you plan it?”

“Yes, please,” Tubbo said sheepishly.

**TommyInnit is live! - apartment moving stream pog  
Tubbo is live! - WE ARE MOVING AWAY**

Transcript - Tommy & Tubbo’s Livestreams (0:23:52)  
Tubbo: As you can see, lads and gents, we’re moving away from our house! Oh, and- and did I mention that we were living together with our parents beforehand? And that we are brothers? Crazy, right?!

Tommy: Tubbo, you literally never said anything like that before, you idiot.

Tubbo: It’s for the drama, Tommy. But yeah, we’re brothers! Like, biologically-related, bloodborn brothers!

Tommy: (laughing slightly) Tubbo, what the hell is ‘bloodborn’?

Tubbo: Don’t know and don’t care, it sounds cool and that is all that matters.

 **TRENDING**  
 _ **trending with TOMMY, TUBBO, and THEYRE BROTHERS**_  
 **Clingy Duo** \- Fans of creators TommyInnit and Tubbo express their happiness and excitement at the news that the two creators are actually brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s not really noticeable but I kinda sorta insinuated that tommy & tubbo named each other’s streams :D


	21. [R] The Troubles of Being Known (Ranboo-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. I know some ppl might've wanted an actual sequel but uhhhh please have this instead)

Ranboo did not like his younger cousins. Well, that was an overstatement; he did love Fundy and Tommy, he really did, but they got into the worst of situations sometimes, dragging him along for the ride no matter how much he didn't want to be dragged along.

Don't get him wrong. Ever since the two moved from the Antarctic Empire to come live with him in Britain, his life had been more energetic and exciting than usual. Obviously, it was a little hard to adjust at first, since Ranboo had went so long without living with anyone else, but he managed.

There were more video calls between them and their fathers, and Ranboo even had the time to call Father and ask him for advice on a project about Greek Mythology that had been worth 20% of his grade. He got full marks, obviously.

He was doing fine, living with his cousins and going to college. He missed his home, but he had his friends out here, he had his freedom, he was fine. It wasn't as if he suddenly forgot everything about who he was, after all.

And, sure, maybe he hadn't been to Antarctica in a while, but that didn't mean that he forgot the rules about being a prince of it. Still, did Fundy and Tommy really have to drag him into this?

"Why did you run to my college?" Ranboo hissed, as he and his cousins crouched in a cupboard. "Why did you have to be so- so uncooperative?!"

He wanted answers, but he wasn't getting any, because Fundy kept muttering about how he would do despicable things to an egg, of all things. Meanwhile, Tommy was furiously texting on his phone, probably at his friends or something.

"It's called 'hiding', big man, can't you tell?" even in the dim light of the cupboard from Tommy's phone, he could still see Tommy rolling his eyes at him. "And a lot of shit went down at our school, so we fled here instead."

"Besides, you're the one who's still hiding with us," Fundy pointed out, taking a break from muttering death threats against a piece of food. 

Ranboo grimaced, because he couldn't deny Fundy's words.

When he had first received the message from his father, he thought it was a joke. He didn't treat it as one, of course, but he did still go to school. Which ended up being a mistake, because suddenly people were recognising him as the Crown Prince of the Antarctic Empire seemingly randomly, and it was only after talking to one of his friends, Harvey, did he manage to get some answers.

A few minutes after the initial breach in security, there was a leak. Specifically, there was a leak about their identities. There wasn't anything much; just their names, ages, appearances, and their parentage. But the problem was that they had never been officially revealed to the outside world; in fact, barely anyone outside of the castle knew who they were. 

Naturally, the media soaked all of this up, and in another few minutes there were articles written about him and his cousins. Their suspected mothers, their positions, and even where they currently were. It was honestly sick, seeing everyone have no regards towards their safety, but then again, that was just how society worked.

There was a lot more to this situation, like the identity of the leaker, or the Empire's response, but before he could wheedle more information out of Harvey, his cousins collided with him, and he was led on a wild game of hide and seek, except they were the hiders and literally everyone else was the seeker. Eventually, they managed to find a hiding place, which was how Ranboo was now here, in a tiny cupboard, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"I would like both of you to know that I hate you," Ranboo informed Fundy and Tommy. Fundy ignored him, while Tommy laughed.

Just then, they heard footsteps. All three of them sucked a sharp breath in, looking at each other. Were they going to be found?

The cupboard doors flung open, and Ranboo froze like a deer in headlights.

"I see you've been busy," his father's voice said dryly, and he looked up to meet the blood red eyes of his father.

"Hi, Father," Ranboo greeted meekly. Then, someone — probably Tommy, the little gremlin — shoved him forwards, and he helped as he landed face-first onto the ground. He groaned.

Ranboo did not like his younger cousins. Not at all.


	22. [R] Happy Sunn’s 4 (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. I'm just gonna compile all of this into one so yeah that's why the title is that. if there's anything offensive with this please lmk ok thank you)
> 
> Request(s): HappySunn12212: 1. Toddler Tommy- Basically Sbi family Au but aged down.  
> 2\. Acrobat Tommy- Flexy Tommy- Just came up with this idea of some members of Dream SMP come to a studio to get taught by Tommy how to do some acro tricks. ( Like Trapeze, Ariel silks, Tightrope, contortion, flexy stuff.) They're all gamers so you know how that goes.  
> Feminine Tommy- Tommy is getting ready for the day and forgets that sbi + tubbo said they were coming over. (Outfit idea - Red turtleneck sweater tucked into a black high waisted pleated/skater skirt with thigh-high socks and eyeliner) (Also he is a straight male in this he just like dressing up more feminine and hasn't told anyone yet.)  
> 4\. Sisterinnit- Tommy's 2-year-old sister comes into his room while he's streaming looking for comfort after a nightmare.

**One - Toddler Tommy**  
"Come on, Toms," Wilbur smiled at Tommy, who gave him back a sweet, gummy smile. "Say my name. Wil-bur."

"Are you still on that?" Techno scoffed, looking down at the two on the floor, though his gaze softened when they landed on Tommy, who smiled brightly at him. "There's only a small chance that he'll say your name first, you know?"

"A chance is still a chance," Wilbur replied stubbornly, crossing his arms. "Besides, at least it has a better chance than Tommy saying your name first. It's three syllables, for Admin's sake!"

While his brothers argued about whose name would Tommy most likely say first, Tommy curiously glanced around the room, and spotted a bee flying outside of a window. The bee reminded him of his biggest best friend in the whole wide world, and he wanted to go see Tubbo, so he clapped his hands and shouted.

"Tub! Tub-oh!"

 **Two - Acrobat Tommy**  
"I don't think I've ever seen someone so miserable before," Tommy playfully taunted Wilbur, who was laid on the ground on his back, and groaning.

"Shut the fuck up, you child," Wilbur hissed, though he sounded more exhausted than angry. "You had training for like, what? Five years? Give me a break."

"It's okay, I know you're old," Tommy laughed. "Purpled, Ranboo, Tubbo, how are you guys doing?"

"I hope you slip and die on a banana peel!" Purpled yelled back at him. He was clearly struggling to hold onto the bars, flailing his legs. Besides him, Ranboo was already sitting on the floor, and Tubbo was panting and crouching, while looking at all the other instruments around in mild curiosity.

Tommy cackled. "One more minute, Purpled, and you'll get to half my average time!"

"I hope you embarrass yourself like you did in your one million special again, you fucker!"

Eventually, the timer buzzed, and Purpled let go of the beam, falling onto the soft ground with a groan, not even bothering to sit up properly. Tommy was glad he rented out a private room for them, otherwise a picture of him would be _everywhere_.

"Right, Ranboo, Tubbo, I think you guys should try out the silks," Tommy smiled. "That is, unless you want to leave that mark on your checklist unchecked, like a pussy...?"

"I hate you so much, Tommy-Innit," Tubbo sighed, and Tommy only started laughing.

 **Three - Feminine Tommy**  
"It looks good on you, Tommy!" Tubbo told him with a bright smile, and Tommy relaxed slightly.

"Thanks," he mumbled, twisting his hands in his black skirt. "Uh, I kind of... forgot that you guys were coming over, um, today. But like, come in I guess?"

"Are your parents not home?" Techno asked, stepping inside as Tommy shut the door behind them. Tommy shook his head.

"Nah. They went out for some work-related thing," he responded. He could tell that they had questions about his attire, but he really didn't want to answer them right now. "Uh, I guess I should show you my room? Follow me."

"Is today a special occasion?" Phil inquired as he led them to his room. Tommy paused, but only briefly, before he was walking again.

"Nope," Tommy responded, hyper aware of his skirt brushing against his skin. "I- I just felt like dressing like this. It's nothing much."

 **Four - Sisterinnit**  
Tommy hummed, rocking Milya back and forth, patting her back soothingly as he watched his chat rush by, unable to pick out any particular person or word from the mess that was his chat.

He could stop streaming if he wanted to, but he felt like this was fine. He and his parents talked about this before, and so long as he didn't reveal Milya's most important information, it would be okay to show her on stream. He would talk about it later, of course, but at the very least, he could use the Primes he had gotten from this to buy Milya a good birthday present.

Maybe if he hadn't been streaming it would've been slightly different, but he wouldn't have ignored Milya either way. She was his sister, after all. If she wanted him to sing her to sleep, he would damn well sing her to sleep, no matter who was watching.

"What song would you like to hear?" he whispered to her gently. Milya looked up at him with sleepy eyes, and he chuckled.

"Wilby," she murmured, loud enough for his microphone to pick up, and Tommy chuckled again when he spotted the 'SHE WANTS TO HEAR MY SONG :POG:' from Wilbur in his chat.

"Alright, Millie," he said. "I'm gonna sing you one of Wilby's songs."

Milya nodded tiredly, burying a little further into his chest. Tommy rocked her back and forth for a while, before taking a deep breath, and starting to sing.

"My keyboard's like my heart, it shines in R-G-B and it's full of blood..."


	23. [R] To Stage An Intervention (Tommy & Tubbo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: BlueJayz: could you write one about Tommy and Tubbo from the future travel back in time?   
> for reference: future tommy & tubbo will be referred to as innit and underscore respectively, and they are from like a few hours after the final fight with dream. enjoy!)
> 
> time travel :3

"Tubbo!" Tommy screamed. He quickly took out an enderpearl as Technoblade — that fucking bastard, why did he have to listen to Schlatt? — raised his crossbow. He could see Tubbo's terrified expression from all the way on the rooftop, and no matter what Wilbur tried to tell him, he was going down there and saving his best friend, everyone else be damned.

At least, that was the plan, until someone in a red bandana came out from backstage to swing at Schlatt, knock him out, and point a sword at Technoblade.

"Lower your fucking crossbow."

Everyone stared at the person who had appeared on the stage in shock and confusion. Tommy gaped at the figure, because that was Tubbo. But Tubbo was still in the box, and he was also staring at the apparent future-him in confusion and slight terror.

Future Tubbo — Tommy was just going to call him Underscore now — was trembling, but he still stood straight up, letting the burn marks on his face show to all the world. "I'm not going to repeat myself, Technoblade. Lower down the crossbow, now."

Warily, Technoblade lowered down his crossbow, as Tommy also lowered the hand that clutched his enderpearl. Underscore's shoulders seemed to slump down, and he quickly broke the barrier stopping Tubbo from breaking up.

"Who are you?" Tubbo blurted out as soon as he was free. Underscore sighed, running a hand through his hair, and Tommy managed to see the patchwork of scars on his hands.

"Future you, who else?" Underscore said wryly.

There was a grunt next to Tommy, and he whirled around to see someone who looked eerily like him catching an unconscious. "Don't scream!" he hissed.

"How the fuck do I not scream? You're the one fuckin'-" Tommy snapped, taking a step towards his unconscious brother, only for Innit to push him back. "You knocked Wilbur out!"

"It's for the best, I'm from the future and you can trust me on this!" the other snapped back. The apparent future-him wore a green bandana around his neck, and Tommy shivered as he got a good look at the sheer amount of bruises and scars littering future-him's — who he was just going to call Innit — arms.

"What happened?" he couldn't help but ask. Innit almost looked surprised by the question, before he scoffed.

"Shit things. It was me and Tubbo versus Dream."

"Oh. Did you win?"

"Would I be here and alive if I didn't?" Innit shot back, making Tommy flush red. "Yeah, we did. Took a long time, and the shit that we had to face to get to that point was... it was real fucking bad, but in the end, we got back the discs, I took two of Dream's lives, and he got sent off to the jail he built himself."

"He built a jail?" Tommy felt a spike of fear at those words. "When? Why? How?"

Before Innit could reply, the two of them heard a shout from below.

"Tommy?" Underscore called out, and Tommy almost responded, but Innit quickly spoke over him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with," Underscore gestured to the crowd that was still watching in apprehension, and Innit huffed.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back, and turned back to him. "Right. Gh- Wilbur should be fine lying down. Do not wake him up at any costs; he's having a pretty important conversation right now, and so is Schlatt. You should probably continue hiding here, just in case."

With those words, Innit pearled down to the stage.

"You should go, Technoblade," Innit acknowledged Technoblade coolly. "So do all of you, actually. Dream, why don't you come out instead of staying in there like a coward?"

"You got me," Tommy was startled when Dream slipped out of the shadows, ever-smiling mask set on his face. Technoblade stepped down the stage, and took out an enderpearl. He was slightly less startled when he saw that Technoblade landed next to him.

"Why is Wilbur asleep," Technoblade questioned him monotonically, but there was concern hidden in his tone. Tommy shrugged, and pointed down to Innit.

"Dunno. He's from the future, he said Wilbur's havin' an important conversation," Tommy said distractedly, fully paying attention to whatever the fuck was going on with Innit, Underscore and Dream.

"You two are quite the enigma," Dream hummed. "Mind telling me what you are doing here before I ban you?"

"Nope," Underscore chirped, anger set in his body language and his words. "Frankly, I don't think you deserve to know why either."

Dream bristled, but as he tried to make a move towards Underscore, Innit cut in his way.

"I am going to make one thing real fucking clear here, Dream," Innit said lowly. Tommy squinted, and it almost looked like Innit had huge wings behind him. He blinked again, and they disappeared.

"And that is?" Dream shoved his hands down his pocket.

Innit smiled coldly, and took a step forwards. "Maybe you should spend more time with your friends this time around. Would be a shame if you were to lose all of them because you were a coward, hmm?"


	24. [R] Nook and Nookling (Sam & Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. uhhh I did two smaller shots bc I couldn't really decide so aha-)
> 
> Request: Zeroblitz_123: I've been in love with Sam and Tommy brotherly moments lately, so what if you did an overprotective Sam over his little sister/or little brother tommy? (Genderbend or not) Any concept works, I just want to see some wholesomeness.

**Winged AU**  
"No."

Tommy frowned, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" he whined petulantly. "Quackity's going. Why can't I go?"

Sam resisted the urge to sigh. He had thought that growing his wings would give him pseudo-son a better sense of common sense, but as it turned out, he was wrong.

"Tommy," he explained patiently. "Your wings just grew in."

"Yeah, and?"

Tommy's wings spread out behind him. Gold and red feathers stretched out, fading into a light yellow near the tips, making it look like a gorgeous sunrise was painted onto his wings. Little marks of purple and green dotted the tips too, and Quackity would always complain about how Tommy's wings looked so much better to his, although Sam was always quick to reassure him that his wings were fine as they were.

"Number one, they're new," Sam said. "Number two, you know wings like yours will get their feathers plucked out. And since they're new, you won't be able to hide or control them easily. So no, you cannot go ."

Tommy huffed angrily. "Well, then I guess I just have to bind them-"

"No!" Sam shouted, and regretted it as soon as Tommy flinched at the volume, his wings slanting downwards. "Sorry, Toms. It's just... no. You can't bind your wings like that. It's too dangerous for you."

"Why?" Tommy blinked up at him. "I've read the stuff online. They say it's okay as long as you don't do it for too long, which I'm not planning to. What's wrong with it?"

_Because your wings are still new. Because you aren't ready for the pain and discomfort that comes with it yet. Because you're still a chick. Because it won't end good for you. Because Quackity did the same thing, and kept on doing it, and before either of us knew what was happening, his wings became deformed, and look what happened. He can't fly anymore._

There were so many things Sam wanted to say, but he couldn't tell Tommy about it yet. That would be breaking Quackity's trust in him, and Sam wasn't the type of father who would betray his children so easily, unlike a certain _someone_ he knew.

"Your wings will hurt," he settled on saying. "They've only developed a few days ago, and they still feel itchy, don't they?"

Tommy grimaced, one hand reaching back before halting himself. "You just had to remind me, didn't you?" he griped.

Sam chuckled, body relaxing as he stepped forwards to ruffle Tommy's hair. "You can deal with it, chickadee."

"Sam!"

**Canon AU**  
"Hey, Tommy?"

"What is it, Tubbo?"

Tubbo glanced towards the forest nervously, where he could see a hint of lighter green that stood out against the darker leaves and bushes. "Did... did you tell Sam Nook to do something today?"

"Huh? Of course not," Tommy said, plucking out another yellow flower off the ground. "I can't. Sam's the one who gives Sam Nook orders, not me."

"Right..." Tubbo agreed slowly, glancing at the bear ears peeking out of a bush. "Well... did Sam tell Sam Nook to do anything... different today?"

Tommy's brows furrowed. "Not that I know of. Why are you asking all this?"

"No reason," Tubbo replied quickly. "Anyways, how many yellow flowers have you got? We need to, like, follow the grid and stuff."

The two boys chattered on as they continued picking flowers for one of their projects. Every now and then, Tubbo would spot Sam Nook hiding in the forestry, though he tried to ignore the staring as much as possible.

Although, there were some things that couldn't be ignored.

"Hey, weren't Niki and Jack supposed to come with us today?" Tommy wondered out loud. "You know what happened to them, Tubbo?"

"No clue," Tubbo responded, trying to ignore the fact that he had just heard some screaming from a few blocks away, far enough that Tommy couldn't hear but Tubbo's ears could. "Maybe they were busy."

"Still, they promised," Tommy frowned. "They don't usually break promises."

"Yeah," Tubbo agreed, shifting a little closer to Tommy when he spotted Sam Nook again, but this time the robot had blood splattered all over his body, from what Tubbo was able to see before Sam Nook ducked into a bush again. "But things come up sometimes, y'know?"

"I guess you're right," Tommy shrugged. "I think we're done here, aren't we?"

"Yup, we are," Tubbo absolutely did not squeak when Sam Nook's eyes landed on him. "We're done."


	25. [R] A Snapping Point (Tommy & Dream & DreamXD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. I,,, didn't really follow the prompt here, sorry! But hey, you get bamf tommy,,,)
> 
> Request: AnimalsAtHeart: Tommy somehow comes to his senses while in exile and go *insane*, he go batshit crazy. He somehow has a sword in his inventory and is crazy enough to kill Dream and takes one of his lives. And everyone sees the message: Dream was slain by TommyInnit. You could write about that and how everyone reacts to the message.

His father used to tell him about a certain type of madness; the kind that comes out in high-stress situations, where someone has nothing to lose. He called it 'ferality'. 

"It's a dangerous sort of madness," Tommy had been told. "Because when someone has nothing to lose, when they 'snap'... there's almost nothing that can stop them from getting what they want."

"What does it feel to feel like... like that?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't felt it before," his father had chuckled. "But if I had to gather a guess, it would be like how we feel rage and anger, but dialled up to the max, and added with desperation. At least, that's what I think."

At that time, six year old Theseus Craft had soaked all of that up like a sponge, fully believing in what his father said.

Now, at sixteen years old, Tommy Innit clenches his fist around a gleaming white sword, and knows that his father couldn't have understood anything about 'ferality'.

 _Nobody_ would've been able to understand the kind of cool indifference that's mixed with sparking rage. Tommy feels a myriad of emotions, the most prominent being anger, because _how dare_ Dream try to manipulate him and his friends? How dare he string them around like puppets, as if they are nothing but chess pieces? His anger builds up steadily in him, and his grip on his sword tightens.

Or maybe that's just the effect of having a god riding in his body.

"Dream will come by any second now," Exdee tells him in his mind, their voice sounding both low and high at the same time. "And when he comes, you need to charge at him with this sword, and put your fighting skills to use."

"I know," Tommy says out loud, spinning the sword around. He feels exhilarated, drunk on adrenaline even though the fight hasn't even started yet. It's _exciting_. "I won't lose."

Exdee laughs. "I know you won't. Now shush, I believe he should be exiting the portal... now."

As if on cue, Dream steps out of the portal. His eyes widen when they land on him, but Tommy doesn't give him anymore time to process the situation before he lunges at him, baring his teeth with a snarl.

From then on, it's a blur of swords clashing and simple martial arts. Dream is good at fighting, that much is obvious, but Tommy has been taught by some of the best, and with a powerful sword, the added strength and the boost in all of his senses from a god? 

Dream never stood a chance.

**_[CANON] Dream was slain by TommyInnitXD._ **

Technoblade almost spits out his coffee when he sees the new message in his communicator.

Half of it is because of the fact that somehow, Tommy had managed to kill Dream. The other half of it is because he recognises the two extra letters that are behind Tommy's original name.

It's a little known fact that he hadn't always been Technoblade. No, before, he had just been Techno Craft, named after a sleepless night by his father. It was only after he had been chosen by the Blood God that his name had changed to Technoblade.

He knows the name of a god-chosen. And he knows exactly what god has gotten to his youngest brother.

End, he should've kept a closer eye on Tommy. Maybe then, Exdee wouldn't have chosen him.

He gets up from his seat to look for Phil, but it's apparent that he doesn't need to anymore, because his father comes crashing downstairs in a flurry of black feathers.

"You saw the message too, right?" Phil asks him, and Techno nods curtly. "Great, now let's go look for Tommy. End knows what would happen if we don't get to him fast enough..."

Both he and his father know what happens to god-chosens who aren't found fast enough. The white streaks through Phil's feathers and how Techno's chat is always loud is enough of a warning for them to be careful.

Every god has their quirks. The Blood God's quirk is to give voices to his chosen ones, as a misguided attempt to give them caution. Oneza's quirk is to give her chosen ones extra limbs, to give them an advantage over normal players. Exdee's quirk is to make their chosen ones overpowered, but at the cost of their emotions and clear-thinking.

They have to get to Tommy, and they have to get to him _quick._


	26. [R] Happy Birthdays (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. hahhaha yup,,, chapter will be shorter than usual (sorry about that :() but I hope the content will make it up for it! traumatised trio my beloved)
> 
> Request: CrypticKid: Can you do a chapter about Fem!Tommy and the shenanigans she gets into while being the princess of the Antartic Empire.

Two years ago, Tommy didn't have any friends. Two years ago, she was just another street orphan going on her day-to-day life, struggling to survive in a harsh world where everyone spit on her. Two years ago, she was just Tommy Innit; an orphan, a thief, a nobody.

Now, though? Now, she had two best friends, a family, and so many more friends. Now, she was the crown jewel of the empire, s the only princess of it. Now, she could run around in the gardens and bother her brothers — her brothers! She had brothers now! — until they agreed to play with her. Now, she was Theodosia Craft; a princess, a fighter, someone important.

Honestly, her life had worked out better than she thought it would. And that showed during today.

"Are you excited?" Tubbo asked her. Tommy laughed, swinging her legs back and forth on the swing.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, a bright smile on her face. "It's an anniversary, after all!"

More specifically, it was her birthday. Last year, while she had already been in the castle by that time, it was ruined by her being stupid and accidentally getting hurt, as well as general mistrust. This year, though? This year, she was determined to have the best damn birthday ever.

"Are you sure I can be here?" Ranboo asked her anxiously. "I mean, the head doesn't actually know that I'm here, so..."

"Relax, Ranboo, it's fine," Tommy scoffed, patting his arm. "Believe me. I can always say you were hanging out with me, which you are."

"Yeah, but still..." Ranboo trailed off. Tubbo took this time to rock the swing back and forth really harshly, which caused Ranboo to yelp and get distracted, and his and Tubbo's argument quickly derailed into an argument about another topic, one that Tommy was all too eager to jump into.

"Oh, right!" Tubbo gasped out loud some time later, when they were in the middle of a debate about whether lavenders were blue or purple (and Tommy was 100% certain that they were blue, no matter what Ranboo tried to show her). "It's almost been an hour, hasn't it? Doesnt your family always wait at the main dining room for birthdays?"

Tommy and Ranboo gasped, too. "Oh, fuck!"

"Yeah, no, uh, Tommy, you should probably go now," Ranboo gestured to the doors, doors that Tommy did not waste any time sprinting through. 

"We'll join you soon!" Tubbo called out to her, and she only managed to shout out an affirmative in a reply before the doors shut behind her.

She knew she was probably startling a lot of new servants and attendants as she ran through the hallways, but at this rate, she'd been in the castle long enough for the staff to have already gotten used to her mannerisms. Luckily for them, she was really good at dodging while being quick, so in no time at all, she was at the doors of the main dining room.

"Hello," she greeted the guards at the doors brightly, and wasting no time, she pushed open the doors, just in time to see a cake being set down.

"Dad!" she crowed out excitedly.

"Happy birthday, Tommy," Dad laughed, as she ran forwards to hug him tightly. She felt Wilbur ruffling her hair and messing it up, before his hand was smacked away and replaced by Techno's, who helped to comb down her hair and make it neater.

'Yeah,' she thought, surrounded by love and warmth and comfort that younger her would've never even dreamed of getting. 'Happy birthday indeed.'


	27. [R] Momma Puffy (Puffy & Tubbo & Tommy & Purpled)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. couldn't include Ranboo nor everything in here but I hope this works too! ps: sorry for the ending lol)
> 
> Request: Momo: It would be a nice soft fic were like Puffy comes and kidnaps/adopts Tommy tubbo and purpled(cuz he’s amazing and I love him but don’t get enough content with him) and she’s like “you are my children now you are safe and you can be kids again” (maybe ranboo too but sense he’s with Phil and techno idk) and she just basically helps them and keeps them safe and lets them recover and she fights anyone who tries to drag them back into the wars becuz there kids goddanm it and they deserve to act as such and already have too much trauma

"Hi, Puffy!" Tubbo slid into her office with a bright grin, and Puffy couldn't help the fond smile that overtook her face. "Wow, this place is like- it's really big. Thanks for accepting to teach my about capitalism, by the way, really needed that help."

"It's no trouble, Tubbo," Puffy said warmly. Her eyes flickered to her communicator as Tubbo chatted about everything and anything.

_Awesamdude whispered to you: Jack and Niki have been taken care of_

_Awesamdude whispered to you: and I doubt that either Technoblade or Philza will bother_

_You whispered to Awesamdude: Alright, I have Tubbo so far. The other two should arrive soon._

_You whispered to Awesamdude: I won't let them be dragged into anymore wars._

"Puffy?" Tubbo's voice made her turn back to him, where he was staring at her with a look of confusion. "Are we going to start the lesson yet or...?"

"Oh, not yet," Puffy laughed. "Tommy and Purpled are coming too, so we'll have to wait for them."

Tubbo's eyes lit up, even as he frowned in confusion. "I mean, I can get Tommy, but why Purpled? I thought he was busy with... whatever he's doing?"

"I thought so too," Puffy admitted. In actuality, she had pestered him until he agreed to come to her therapy office, but Tubbo didn't need to know that now. "And really, I'm just as surprised as you are. But he agreed, so we have to wait for him."

It didn't take long for the two to arrive, especially since they arrived at the same time. Tommy opened the door slowly, smiling when he spotted her.

"Hello!" he crowed out excitedly, plopping down next to Tubbo. The two started chatting with smiles on their faces.

Purpled was the next to slink in, clutching his weapon warily as he sat down next to Tommy, as if expecting someone to attack him, and Puffy's heart clenched at the fact that someone as young as him had to stay on guard like this. In fact, all of the boys were on guard. Tubbo sat the closest to the exit, and Tommy was sitting a little tenser than he normally would.

This was why she had gathered them here. She would offer them a home, a place where they wouldn't have to worry about being hurt or attacked, because Puffy would be there, and she would never let them go through what they have again.

So what if she had to fend off an attack or two? She was fully prepared to do whatever it took to give them the love that they deserved, the love that they were severely lacking in.

"Alright, now that you're all here," Puffy clapped her hands, not too loudly that it would scare Tubbo, but just loud enough to get all three of their attentions. "Before we start, I'd like to talk about something else first. This shouldn't take too long, so don't try to walk out yet, Purpled, because this is extremely important, and it will relate to your daily lives."

Purpled grumbled, but he didn't try to move from his spot again, so she counted that as a win. Tubbo watched her with guarded eyes. 

"What is it, Puffy?" he asked.

Puffy reached under her desk to grab a few papers, and saw as all three boys tensed up minutely, probably thinking that she would launch a surprise attack on them. Slowly, she put the papers in front of the respective people that they were addressed to, and pushed them forwards under the boys' gazes. She took out three different pens and slid them over, too.

"Read them," she said, and after a brief moment of thought, added, "All of them. As in, all of the papers in front of you right now. You have to read them first before we can proceed."

"Is this some kind of stupid contract?" Tommy squinted at the words. Puffy nodded, offering Tubbo a smile when he lit up as he saw that all the text in his papers had been typed out in a dyslexia-friendly font.

"Sort of," she smiled wryly. It wasn't a 'contract', per say; it was more of a bunch of papers that listed out all the shitty things that had been done to them in a way that hopefully wouldn't set any of them off, as well as gave them reassurances, praises, and helpful tips. And on the last page, there was her offer, which could basically be summed down to: "If you want to, you can stay with me, and I'll take care of you free of charge, because you deserve that sort of care in your life right now."

She had plans to extend that offer to Ranboo as well, but not yet. 

Slowly, as time ticked by, Puffy got to see various expressions form on the three boys' faces. Namely, anger, shock, sadness, and perhaps worst of all, fear. She saw tears flowing down each of their faces at some point. They looked up at her every now and then, and she only offered them a reassuring smile and gestured for them to continue.

Finally, the three of them put down their papers. Purpled was staring at the paper, conflicted. Tubbo had tear tracks drying on his face, but he looked more hopeful than he had in ages. Tommy was simply sitting and staring at her with an expression so tired it made Puffy's heart clench.

"Well?" she asked softly. "What do you think?"


	28. Dream Gets Absolutely Destroyed (C!Dream & CC!Dream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: this isn't the full version!! just a long part of it ig?? anyways mhhh have this)
> 
> I’ll link the full vers when I’m done writing it lmao

Normally, when people get transported to a new world, their first instinct would be to freak out and panic. Faint, maybe. Or, if they were particularly socially confident, go around and ask for help. Maybe even look around for any clues as to how they got into a position like this.

When Dream got transported into his own roleplay server after doing a chill stream, the first thing he did was look around. The first thing he saw, though, was his own character's mask, staring right back at him.

"Oh," he said. "Oh. This is bad."

Ignoring his character's attempts to form a conversation with him, he looked around. He could feel his whole body tingling with a weird but powerful feeling. And it seemed like he was in the middle of Doomsday, because when he looked up, he could see the obsidian chessboard floating above.

Well, fuck. This wasn't good.

Feeling compelled to, his hand made a downwards motion, and Dream's eyes widened at his inventory... that was only available in _Creative mode._

He spent a few more time figuring out how things worked, and eventually learned to use the chat, open his inventory and take things out of it, and text.

He quickly tapped out of the menu by swiping upwards.

"Fuck," he said eloquently.

"Are you done yet?" his character asked him, boredom evident in his voice as he crossed his arms, though his voice also sounded rather curious and eager. "I think I'd be correct in saying that you are me, so who exactly are you?"

Dream stared at his character's mask. He looked around again, and his gaze paused on Tommy and Tubbo, both of whom looked so scarred and tired and scared. He then spotted Ranboo, looking uncertain, holding himself in a way as if expecting himself to be hurt. He spotted Niki and Jack, huddled in a corner, anger and exhaustion on their faces. He saw Fundy and Quackity, leaning on each other, watching him with wary eyes. He then turned back to character Dream.

Oh. He knew what he needed to do.

He cracked his fist.

The second thing he did was punch his character in the face. 

_Hard._

In fact, hard enough to make the mask crack.

Guess all that karate training when he was younger wasn't useless after all.

"What the fuck?!" his character — and he should probably give evil him a name; Nightmare would probably fit — yelled, brandishing a sword and swinging it at him. Obviously, it didn't work, because Dream was in creative mode. "What the hell?! I'm you!"

"Wrong," he shrugged. "You're my character. And since you're my character, who I _roleplay as_ , who I _planned out myself_... I know everything that you want to do, and everything that you're planning to do."

Nightmare still looked confused, but Dream would not let him get anymore words in. He loathed child abusers, he specifically made his own character unlikeable to even himself, so he really didn't have much qualms about killing his character. Or was it technically himself? Whatever.

"I don't condone abuse or manipulation, you piece of shit," Dream not-so-nicely informed him, before going doing '/kill Dream'. He half-expected himself to be killed too, but to his relieved surprise, only Nightmare's body slanted to the side and turned red, before going up in a poof of smoke, leaving his items in a pile on the floor.

When he looked up, he saw that his 'username' was his real name, with an underscore separating the two parts. Huh.

With a frown, he did a few commands and got out a few blocks, and within moments, he had Nightmare trapped in a bedrock box and in adventure mode. He wasn't _completely_ cruel, not like his character; he made sure to have a pretty big space for him, and there were windows and basic necessities.

"I'm going to come back to you in a while," he told him, just before he placed the last piece of glass. The cracked mask stared back at him emotionlessly, and he shivered, but continued on. "In the meantime, why don't you stay here for a while?"

And with that, he sealed up the box fully. He sighed, and turned to face everyone at large.

"You guys..." Dream looked at Tommy and Tubbo again, and oh _fuck_ , he was one of the people who planned out the whole plot. Before, he treated it as nothing but roleplay, because that was what it was, but now? Now, when they were so real? 

Gods, he felt so _horrible_.

"You guys settle your things," Dream said after realising he had trailed off. "If- if you need any healing potions or whatever, send me a text. Meanwhile, I'll... I'll be with you guys soon. Just give me a- give me a few minutes, actually."

He started flying away immediately after his words. Thoughts ran through his mind as he flew further and further away from the main area, eventually sitting down under a large half-arc of stone, another wacky piece of Minecraft's generation.

"Fuck," Dream breathed out shakily, running a hand through his messy hair. " _Fuck_."

Oh, he was screwed. Horribly, terribly screwed. In many, many different ways.

He had to fix this somehow.


	29. [R] Silly Little Fun (SBI)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. they just be chilling n havin fun :D)
> 
> Request: teribbleart: I love the actors au, when you open requests again I would like to request like a sleepy bois inc oneshots where their kinda being loud and silly off camera and someone has to tell them to be quiet but they jus they louder and ruin the scene

Because of the surprising and explosive popularity that season one of the Dream SMP had garnered, especially after the open ending with Phil and Wilbur, the cast had decided to film a second season, this time with more characters.

They had to plan out a more thorough and clean plot, as well as come up with a way to entice new people into their show while keeping their current viewers entertained. For now, they were filming the scenes that would be in the series; one of them, the one being filmed right now, being a scene where Dream discovered George's burnt house, and was confronting his 'group' about it.

Normally, things would be smoother and easier, as all of them were, while not professional, experienced actors who'd revised their lines multiple times. In fact, they had recorded several good games already, and those could've been used were it not for one reason: the Sleepy Boys.

The Sleepy Boys — which consisted of Phil, Techno, Wilbur and Tommy — were a rising band who, one by one, had decided to join in on Dream's YouTube roleplay on a whim, and the fame they had gathered from the roleplay as well as their good quality of music was enough to propel their songs and themselves into international fame. They were professional, they were good, and they got the views.

Right now, though? They were being annoying.

Though, if you asked them, they were simply having fun.

"Road work ahead? Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does!" Phil yelled, surprisingly enthusiastically, and clapped his hands to pass his turn on to another player.

A beat. "I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me," Techno said in a voice akin to his character's, making the other three chuckle, and clapped his hands.

"What's up, I'm Jared, I'm nineteen, and I never learned how to fuckin' read!" Wilbur crowed out almost immediately, and clapped his hands.

"Look at all those chickens!" Tommy laughed, deliberately pointing at the group that was currently filming, and those nearby who overheard laughed. He clapped his hands, and another round started.

The Sleepy Boys were playing 'Quote That Vine'. Basically, they had to say quotes from vines, and if someone paused long enough, or they repeated a quote that had already been said, they were out. So far, they had played multiple games of it, and last game, Phil had won.

They were having fun. The actors being filmed were annoyed and delighted in equal measures.

"Can you please be quieter," Dream sighed exhaustedly. He had to admit, seeing them playing and being so carefree was helping him take his mind off the serious scene he had had to film with Tommy half an hour prior, and it certainly helped in loosening up some of the actors, but he would never thank them for that sort of thing; he had a reputation to maintain, after all. "Or you guys can leave the room, goddamnit."

They tried. They really did try to keep quiet. But somehow, inevitably, within a few minutes, their voices were back to their previous volume. It took a shout from a crew member to remember that, oh yeah, they were filming.

"Should we move to another room?" Tommy suggested. "Don't want Dream to throw a hissy fit, after all."

"Sure, why not," Techno shrugged, before proceeding to pick Tommy up like a ragdoll and sprint out the room as the younger screamed and punched his back, leaving the people who had witnessed this snickering and chuckling.

Phil chuckled, and patted Wilbur's arm. "Well I guess we should go join them, huh?"

Wilbur nodded, and they headed for the door together, when Wilbur froze just before they opened the door.

"Wait-wait-wait," Wilbur whispered. "'M gonna do one last thing."

He turned around, took a deep breath under Phil's curious gaze, and screamed.

"Suck it, green bitch!" Wilbur swore loudly, fully aware that they had started filming. He ran through the door, where Tommy and Techno had calmed down, and were smiling brightly.

"Calm your nips, Wilbur!" Dream shouted back, his voice distant but loud, and all four of them broke down giggling.


	30. [R] To Remember Something (Purpled & Punz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. here have some mercenary brothers bonding time)
> 
> Request: YHN017: i have a suggestion before of a dimension travel thingy, but now im so tempted to ask for a reincarnation au of Punz and Purpled (lmao like, brothers stuff) where like, in the past they remember the Dream SMP, and now they're found family brothers after realising they both remember and literally everyone else doesnt (yet, maybe) and help each other with headaches and flashbacks lmao idk

_"I'm sorry, Dream."_

_"Wha- Punz?"_

_Dream looked so surprised to see him. Besides him, Tommy and Tubbo were staring at him with a mixture of shock, awe, and happiness._

_Punz gripped his sword tighter, and hardened his face as he heard the portal open again, and felt the others' presences next to him._

_"I'm sorry, Dream," he repeated. "But you should've paid me more."_

"-z? Punz? Punz!"

Punz snapped back to attention, pushing away that flashback for now as he sighed under his friends' concerned gazes. "Yeah, what?"

"Are you okay?" Sapnap frowned. "You've been zoning out more lately."

"Yeah, man," Dream added, and Punz had to deliberately hold himself still so as to not flinch, because despite having lived this life for years now, Dream still looked so similar to- well, to the former Dream. "Are you sick or something? We can stop the game if you want."

Punz looked down and, oh yeah, they had been playing Monopoly. 

"Nah, it's fine," he shrugged, ignoring the slight pang of his head. "Just a mild headache, that's all."

"You've been having a lot of those nowadays," Sam remarked, scrutinising him. Even despite not being a warden in this life, he was still serious when it came to matters like health and safety. "Are you sure you don't want to rest a while?"

"I'm sure," Punz insisted. "Honest. Anyways, what were you trying to tell me before?"

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, bastard," Purpled didn't even look up from his phone, probably texting his friends. "How was Monopoly?"

"Fine," Punz let his bag fall to the floor, and collapsed onto the couch and over his now-brother, who let out a hiss and batted him away. "Rude. I had a flashback, and this is how you treat me?"

"Well you should've started with that first, asshole," Purpled snapped, though this time his voice was noticeably tinged with concern. "How bad is it?"

"Like, a seven or an eight," Punz groaned, closing his eyes. He had been trying to will away the headache that usually came whenever one of them got flashbacks, and had temporarily succeeded. The more important the flashback, the heavier the pain. "Fuck, now I know what was missing."

"Yeah?" Purpled's voice was a lot more distant, and Punz knew that he was getting the painkillers. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really," he sighed. "Just- it explained the beginning to how former-Dream got into that prison, that's all. At least I got a really cool line out of it."

"Great, now eat up," Purpled deadpanned. Punz grabbed the painkillers from Purpled's hand, and without missing a beat, tossed them into his mouth and chugged the water given to him. Purpled wrinkled his nose at his behaviour, but he didn't complain when he was handed back the cup.

"What movie are we tossing up today?" Punz asked. Purpled shot him a look as he sat down on the couch again.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one with the headache this time," he said, briefly taking out his phone to send off a text before putting it back in his pocket, as Punz slowly comprehended that sentence.

"Oh, yeah. Right. I want Totoro."

"Of course you do," Purpled sighed, but he didn't complain as the movie started on the television, and Punz settled in for his sixty fifth time of watching 'My Neighbour Totoro'.

"Do you think anyone else would ever remember?" Purpled suddenly asked him, when they were midway through the movie.

Punz blinked. "...what?"

"Like- like us," Purpled clarified. "Because so far, it's just been me and you, hasn't it? D'you think anyone else would start to get flashbacks and memories one day? Like us?"

Truthfully speaking, Punz had no idea. He had been the first one to get flashbacks when he was sixteen, and Purpled had only started to gain flashbacks a few months before today. There was no guarantee that anyone else would start to remember, and there was no sure fire way to test it.

Still, though he didn't know what brought on the sudden question, Purpled looked hopeful, and well... Punz never liked making anyone lose hope.

"Maybe," Punz answered. "Maybe."


	31. [R] Withering (Tommy-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. I couldn't include everything in here, but I hope this is good enough :D!)
> 
> Request: Randomvirtual: hello! do you still take requests? if so please do this tommy centric :DDD 
> 
> (this is inspired by the wither flowers in mc)
> 
> there is one part in the dream SMP where dream forbidded, it was a patch full of witger flowers, once you get close to it you take its wither effect, there are also multiple endermans, wither skeletons and withers guarding and staying in the area.
> 
> tommy on the other hand, hears their call, the call for their ruler (yes the nether's child inspired, i do hope they continue it) and in hopes of their screams were louder.
> 
> tommy would be with the SBI and with the dream team and would often come across the wither patch because on the boarder, there would be enough resources for everyone in the smp.
> 
> times when they would be there, tommy would hear the wither's pleads on letting him come home while everyone heard the screams werent as pleasant as tommy hears and understand them.
> 
> then there would be one time where everyone was taking a break in getting resources, tommy goes out of their sight and approches the wither patch, tommy takes a step in and starts feeling more welcomed by how their screams were speaking to him to stay longer.
> 
> on the SBI and dream team's P.O.V they were panicking on how tommy was lost, they caught a glymps of tommy walking to the boarder and hearing the screams just sent ringing to their ears, they called out to him and once tommy was back on the other side, the mobs on the wither patch started to get hostile and went out of the boarder and took tommy and placed him in the center protective of their ruler.

There was a certain place in the Dream SMP that everyone was explicitly forbidden to go to. It was a field full of wither flowers, with multiple endermen and wither skeletons guarding the area, and whenever someone went near it they had the chance to be attacked by the mobs, as well as get the wither effect.

For that reason, whenever people went out to get resources, they actively avoided that area. Not only because of the above reasons, but because the noises that the mobs would make were... well, unsettling and unpleasant were understatements when it came to describing how it sounded like.

At least, that was what the others had told him.

Personally, Tommy never heard those sorts of screeching, agonising noises. In fact, they were rather pleasant. They sounded like twinkling bells and soft drums, mixed with voices that Tommy couldn't and didn't dare to decipher, not when he had the big risk of getting attacked and dying in a pretty painful way.

For a long time, he avoided that area. The others were more than happy to let him do so, with the older people usually being the ones to collect resources from the areas nearer to the field, while he got to do the simpler tasks that were future away from the field.

A summer day changed all of that.

The SMP was having a picnic. The atmosphere was happy and calm, and Tommy had fun with Wilbur before the other was distracted by something Fundy was asking him about. Tommy spotted the wither field as he was wandering around for someone to talk to. 

He had always been curious about it, and with nobody paying attention to him — which was quite a rare thing — he slipped away, silent as the shadows as he walked towards the wither field.

As he walked nervously closer and closer to the field, he started to notice a few things. The mobs were all starting to notice him, and they stared at him as he neared. Instinctively, Tommy wanted to bolt back, but he noticed that they weren't taking out their weapons or getting agitated or aggressive, like they normally would with the others. The wither flowers seemed to glow, too.

Slowly, Tommy was able to start hearing the pleasant noises and voices. As he walked even closer, the words started to... make sense.

_Come with us!  
Come back home, our liege.  
You belong with us!  
They have stolen you away, please come back!  
Come home!  
Your rightful place is waiting for you, our king._

Tommy couldn't understand anything of what they were saying. Were they referring to him as their king? That didn't make sense at all. Still, he couldn't deny that their sweet voices and the nice melody was soothing, and the field seemed to beckon him towards it, feeling almost welcoming in a way.

The endermen and the wither skeletons had started to move closer, too. They had their hands open, and despite making eye contact with some of the endermen, none of them moved to attack him, only wincing a little. That was weird. Then again, everything about this situation was.

Tommy stopped just a few feet away from the border that separated the normal areas, and the wither field. Mobs crowded around the area that was in front of him. They looked almost hopeful to see him, making excited noises. Tommy felt his lips pulling up hesitantly, and he was smiling awkwardly in front of probable danger.

"Do... do you want me to cross over?" he asked quietly. He received affirming noises back.

Tommy took another look at the picnic area, where everyone looked like they were still having fun. It wouldn't hurt them if he just decided to... visit the field for a little, right?

_Come with us!  
Come home.  
Home is a few steps away, you can do this.  
Come back home, our liege._

Home... that sounded nice. Tommy liked the sound of that. He took a step closer.

Would it be that bad if he just followed them a little? He took another step closer. And another. And another...

_”Tommy!"_

Tommy turned around, eyes widening as he spotted Phil flying towards him, worry and terror etched in his face. But before Tommy could do anything else, he let out a startled cry as he was hefted up by the mobs, who were all making comforting noises, and the last thing he saw was his father's helpless face as he was led away.


	32. [R] FireStarr11025’s 5 (Phil-centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. A longer chapter today, so :D! FYI, if you give me multiple requests in a single go, I'll put them all into a single chapter, so there will be details that will be omitted.)
> 
> Request(s): Firestar11025: I have multiple requests, thanks for doing this! 1. I was thinking that after MCC something goes wrong and instead of going back to Dream SMP everyone who attended from there ends up stranded in Phil's hardcore world with him, and they have to figure out what went wrong, and how to fix it before they can get back to Dream SMP. 2. Every year, on the anniversary of his death in season 2, Phil has a day of flashbacks and nightmares about all the times he nearly died, ending with his actual death, and when the SMP finds him locked in his house because he doesn't want them to see the great Philza Minecraft breaking down they comfort him and help him through it. (You can find a video of all the times he nearly died, and his death on his channel) 3. Phil growing his wings for the first time and having to relearn how to do basic tasks like walking, sitting down, bathing, and haveing to learn to do some new things like flying, preening, and building a nest(out of blankets) to sleep in, with the help of the sleepy bois (Wilbur Tommy, Techno.) (+kristen?) 4. It's Phils first molt while on the SMP and when Ranboo helps him preen and his flight feathers start falling out Ranboo freaks out and Phil and Techno have to explain what molting is, why it happens and how nothing is wrong. 5. The SMP is hosting a ball/dance and people from the SMP are allowed to invite one off worker (Someone not on the SMP) to come with them but it has to be approved by Dream. Phil invites Kristen and Dream approves and when they show up at the dance everyone is shocked (exept Techno because of the balls they hosted in the Empire days) that Phil can dance so well.

**Transported to Hardcore**  
Phil's eyes fluttered open. He tensed up as he heard yelling around, and slowly sat up.

"What happened?" he groaned. Techno was by his side almost immediately. He looked around, and frowned. "This isn't the Dream SMP."

"Great observation," someone said sarcastically, but Phil was too busy scanning the area and standing up to care about it much. His brows furrowed; there was something familiar about this place, but he couldn't place how it was familiar just yet.

"Alright, we need to figure out where we are," Dream said, slipping into the leader role easily. "Does anyone know where we are? I mean, we already know that we're in Hardcore, but has anyone seen a world like this before?"

It clicked. Phil whirled his head around, and true enough, he could see the shadowy and faraway figures of his home.

"I know where we are," he breathed out. Dream's attention snapped to him, and he stepped forwards.

"Well, where are we, Phil?" he asked.

Phil glanced around once more. If he squinted enough, he could see his tall mob farm, and if he squinted even more, he might even be able to see his family's childhood home, sitting just in the distance.

He wondered how his sons would like to head back home, even just for a while.

"We're in my hardcore world," he whispered.

**Comforts for Dad**  
"You're fine, Phil," Techno whispered to him, hugging him. Phil let out a shaky sigh, and patted his back.

"I'm fine," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"You were screaming and crying and all that," Tubbo piped up nervously, and Phil internally cursed. He should've went somewhere else, shouldn't've let them see him breaking down and crying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he repeated. "Don't worry about me."

"Bullshit," Wilbur stated bluntly. "Dadza, we just want to help. Let us help you, please?"

Phil wasn't sure how to respond to that. Usually, it was him helping his sons, not the other way around. He blinked away the tears that were starting to form again, and curled his wings inwards, ignoring his sons' concerned looks.

"I'm supposed to be brave for you all," Phil laughed, though it sounded pathetic, even to his own ears. Through his blurry eyes, he could see Tommy's face scrunch up.

"Well that doesn't make sense," he said. "If that's a rule, then that rule is shit."

**New Wings**  
Regrowing his wings was a thing that Phil never thought could happen, but it did, in fact, happen. And now, he had to learn how to use them again, and navigate through his new instincts.

Sitting, for one. His wings kept brushing against the floor uncomfortably, and eventually, Phil figured out that it was more comfortable to sit in a crouching position. He received a few awkward and weird looks for it, but it was better than having to bear through the pain on his wings.

His instincts were... well, they were certainly an experience. In the early stages, Phil often found himself gathering soft materials to build nests, and he liked to usher in his sons and pseudo-sons into the nest. There was a lot of cuddling and snuggling in the early stages.

Over time, though, he learned to manage it, if only to stop having his sons come over everyday to help him. Sure, there were obstacles and problems every now and then, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. And, yeah, maybe he felt himself getting more restless and getting injured more than usual as the days went by, but it was fine. It had been over two months since his wings grew back in. He was managing.

After the fourth time crashing into glass because he couldn't see it, though, Phil had an intervention forced upon him.

**Preening**  
Phil was having the _best_ time of his life.

Ranboo's hands, while inexperienced, were thin and deft, and he preened his feathers in a way that was both comfortable and effective. It was soothing enough that Phil found himself letting his hindbrain lead his actions, drifting in a blissful space.

He snapped out of his hindbrain when Ranboo started screaming.

"What's wrong?" Phil turned around frantically, only to see Ranboo holding up a few stray feathers, probably some of those that needed to fall off. Still, it didn't explain why Ranboo looked so panicked. "Ranboo, what happened?"

"I'm sorry!" Ranboo blubbered, which only made Phil more confused. "I didn't- I don't know what happened, honest, I was just doing the- the usual when one of this fell off, and they- and more just started falling so I screamed because I panicked and- and I am so sorry Philza Minecraft, I promise I won't touch your- your feathers again, please just let me stay-"

"Ranboo, it's alright," Phil made a note to talk about Ranboo's insecurity at a later date, as he scooted closer and plucked his fallen feathers out of Ranboo's grasp, before tossing them away casually. "That's supposed to happen. It's called molting. You didn't hurt me, don't worry,"

**Ballroom Dancing**  
"I never expected Phil to be so good," Eret commented, idly taking a sip of their wine as they watched Phil and his apparent wife — Kristen, if they remembered correctly — absolutely decimate the dance floor. They looked like the picture-perfect fairytale couple, and Eret would be lying if they said that they weren't slightly envious of their dancing skills. 

"Well, I had to have learned it from somewhere," Fundy laughed lightly besides him. "Did you know that Phil was the one to teach me how to ballroom dance? He taught all the others, too."

"Huh," Eret remembered how shocked they were at the fact that all the other L'manburg's founding members could dance so sophisticatedly and nicely, without tripping or stumbling even once. "I should've guessed."

"Yeah, no, it's not something Phil likes to brag about," Fundy shrugged. "Frankly, I don't know much about how and why he knew how to dance like that. Something about the Antarctic and an empire, I think? You could probably get more answers out of someone like Wilbur instead of me; I don't really know much either."

Eret hummed. "I think I might. Do you think Phil would give me dance lessons?"

"Oh, definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @firestarr, if you want a second part to all this (because I didn’t really include all the parts of your request), please let me know! i,,,, think i made mistake,,,,


	33. Forget-Me-Nots (DreamXD & Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: okay this is not a request, but this is a pretty... weird chapter? not sure how to describe it. all you need to know is that it's a vague god au, takes place during the prison arc, and tommy doesn't have the best of mental healths in here.)
> 
> song that xd sings in here is elsa’s song by the amazing devil. very good song, you should check it out
> 
> tw for just generally shitty mental health by tommy. there’s a few lines where he contemplates death, and all-in-all this is vaguely angsty sooo yeah

"Of all the flowers you picked, I knew you would forget," Exdee sang, their voice a low but soothing sound that calmed the fire in Tommy's blood.

Exdee held up a blue flower to the sky, its petals flying off the bud of the flower one by one. They watched quietly, and sang the final notes of the song.

"Forget-me-nots."

The song didn't end in a loud scream like Tommy was expecting. Instead, it ended softly, almost tiredly. It ended with a whisper.

Would that happen to him too?

"What are you thinking about?" Exdee asked him, changing positions so the god was floating in front of his face. "Wanna spill?"

"How do you continue to love him?" Tommy asked, eyes watching the final petal drift into the ocean. Exdee's smile froze, and for a moment, the world seemed to be at a standstill.

Exdee sighed, knowing who he was referring to. "I don't."

"Then why do you help him?" Tommy couldn't help the bitterness in his voice. "You know what he's done to me and everyone else. You know what he will do. You know what he's doing. So why do you still love him?"

Exdee sighed. "Same reason why you still love your family, hmm?"

And that-

Tommy couldn't give a good answer to that. Exdee wasn't done, though, because they continue talking.

"Plus, I'm not the same kind of deity as you," Exdee poked his forehead, snickering lightly at the face he probably made. "Not all of us have an ultra-mega-powerful parent to help us in life, y'know?"

"Doesn't seem like she's doing much right now," Tommy murmured, curling into himself. The sea far down looked so tempting, but that part of Tommy was locked tightly away, shoved into the back of a metaphysical cabinet. 

Tommy wasn't that boy anymore. It didn't stop him from feeling like he was.

Exdee sighed, again. Tommy wondered if that sort of sighing came with being an old god. "Look, kid. Charis cares about you, but there's a whole lot behind the scenes that you know nothing about. She's just trying to keep you safe, and frankly, I'm not inclined to stop her."

Tommy sat in silence. He didn't think at all; he didn't want to make complex thoughts at that moment.

"She cares for you the same way that Soot brother of yours used to care for you. There's really not much that Charis wouldn't do for you."

Tommy opened his hand, and let a small forget-me-not bloom from his palm. "I guess."

"Really. You have to believe me."

The forget-me-not was crushed under his palm, and Tommy felt a little bad at the sick satisfaction it brought him. "That's what Phil said. That's what Dream said. I'm done with being mani- with being made to think that people care when they don't. I don't believe you."

A hand brushed back his hair, and Tommy let the petals in his hand float down, the vibrant blue petals eventually blending in with the colour of the sea below them.

"Do you really think that, Tommy?"

If he closed his eyes and tried hard enough, he could almost pretend that someone was hugging him, that someone was patting his hair and soothing his worries and just-

If he tried hard enough, he could almost pretend that someone truly loved him.

"Maybe," Tommy whispered. "Maybe I do. Who would prove me wrong, anyways?"

"I could name a few names," Exdee offered. Tommy shook his head.

"No thanks," he muttered. "I don't want- I don't _need_ your pity."

"As if I'd give out my pity so easily," Exdee sounded affronted, even as they moved positions to once again be floating next to Tommy. "I don't tell anything but the truth; you know that already."

"The only truth that you have is in your fucking words," Tommy replied scathingly, digging his fingers into his palms. "Actions speak louder than words. I've learned that already."

"Well, it's quite the wrong lesson."

"Is it now?" Tommy snorted, turning away. Memories flashed through his mind, memories of war and violence and belittlement ran through his brain. "I can think of many events that will prove you wrong there."

For once, Exdee didn't have a comeback. Good.

"I'll have to head back into that prison soon," Tommy spoke up eventually, after a long while of silence. His hands came to rest on the edges of the cobblestone beneath him, and he felt as the stone blossomed roses and leaves. "How long has it been, by the way?"

"Three days," Exdee replied. "Would you like me to tell-"

"No need," Tommy sighed. He already knew about how his friends all left him behind, left him to rot and disappear besides the only person he truly hated. Even then, that last part was still a lie. "I already know. I guess this is goodbye?"

"The gods are always watching," Exdee murmured. There were no traditional goodbyes between gods.

The goodbye felt like condemnation.

"I know," Tommy responded softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok soooo I think I might take a break?? I haven’t really decided yet, since it mostly depends on how tomorrow happens, but let’s just say that tests are fucking stupid and be done with it
> 
> I’m a little stressed, but it really isn’t too bad. I’ll give an official update tmr, and if it’s a chapter, you’ll know that I’m not taking a break. If it’s an announcement, then it’s definitely a break.
> 
> uhh long story short: school stress (y’know the usual), also I have an oral test and like,,, used to be good at the language but now I’m not so I’m ✨ panicking ✨ BUT ITS FINE DONT WORRY!!
> 
> anyways I’ve dragged this on for long enough. stay safe, stay relaxed, don’t stress urself out too much (haha hypocritical of me eh?) and bye!


	34. [R] Crimson Vines (Tommy & Badlands)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: request as a pic. uhh general warning for the egg, so if you don't like that sorta stuff then I suggest not real this chapter for your own good. alright, thanks!)
> 
> Request: peppermint_advertiser: uhhhh badlands!tommyinnit??? where awesamdad and bbh being a godfather to tommy exists in an au???

"Where are we going?" Tommy frowned, walking besides Bad and Ant as they led him to... somewhere. He had been hanging out with Tubbo and Ranboo — and at this point, his godfather had stopped trying to get him to stop 'hanging out with the enemies' — before Bad had taken him away. "And where's Dad?"

"Sam is busy at the moment," Ant stated, though there was something off about his voice. "Plus, we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Tommy raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing much," Bad chirped, leading him down a spiral of stairs that Tommy didn't recall seeing at their house. Maybe it was part of their 'surprise'? "Just- you could think of this as a coming-of-age ritual, in a way!"

"In a way," Tommy repeated dubiously, as they walked through a long stone hallway. "By the way, since when were your eyes red like-"

He cut off and gasped when he saw the room they were leading him to in fullest.

Dark red vines hung from the ceiling, as huge and long roots crawled over the ground. Red leaves and flowers bloomed from vines and roots, and slowly, Tommy traced their origin back to the very, very big... thing in the corner. The thing took up almost all of the corner space, and it was lit with some weird red neon blood-liquid thing.

It was scary, it was terrifying, and... his godfather and his uncle were pushing him towards it.

"Meet the Egg, Tommy!" Ant exclaimed. "Isn't it just so beautiful? Wouldn't you want to like it too?"

"Wha..." Tommy trailed off, and shuddered as he heard the Egg... speak in his mind. It didn't sound human, and he couldn't decipher most of the words, but the ones that he _could_ decipher were _bad_. The Egg gave off a general aura of distaste and fear, and Tommy felt unease even as he was looking at it.

"I don't- I don't like this," he stammered, glancing at the... Egg? The vines? He wasn't exactly sure how to describe the monstrosity in the corner. "Is this what- is this the thing that you've been busy with?"

"Yes!" Bad smiled, and what used to be comforting now felt nothing but eerie. "The Egg needs the finest care, you see. I know you've been a little lonely, but trust me on this, you'll understand when you listen to it."

"I..." Tommy took a step back. "A-and Ant has been in- who else has been, uh, 'taking care' of the, uh, the Egg?"

"Well, as you can already see, me and Bad have been its primary caretakers," Ant began, gesturing to the Egg. "Ponk is... he has a different role to play in all of this, but he is with the Egg. Skeppy comes around sometimes, but just like Ponk, he has a different and more important role in all of this. We're planning to get Punz and Sam next, but-"

"But I suggested to bring you here first instead!" Bad cut Ant off, still having that bright smile on his face. "I would've asked Sapnap, but I couldn't find him anywhere, so I decided to come to you instead!"

Tommy looked at the menacing mess of red, and gulped.

"I think I, er, need some sort of permission form?" he laughed nervously. "I mean- Dad isn't here! And I don't- he usually makes me sign these, uh, forms that, like, let me do stuff and whatnot. Like parental guidance or permission or something I don't know I just don't-"

"No need to worry about it, Toms," the affectionate nickname made Tommy flinch as a hand landed on his shoulder. Bad winked at him playfully. "It'll be our little secret! Besides, I'm your godfather; I'm practically a second parent now, am I not?"

"That's the thing," the words were slipping out of his mouth before he could catch his tongue. "I don't think I know you all that well now. You're just- you're falling for the Egg's tricks. You're being manipulated! Can't you _see_?"

Bad's face hardened, and he and Ant shared a look. Both of them took a few steps closer to him, suddenly holding tridents, which made Tommy have the painful realisation that he had no weapons on him right now. "Very well then. Do you want to-"

"Tommy!" Tommy startled as he heard the scream, and a moment later, he felt himself being scooped up. 

"Tommy, oh my god," Sam breathed, tugging his son closer to him as Puffy stepped into the room to stand besides him. Tommy clutched his shirt tightly, and squeezed his eyes shut.

Tommy buried his head into his father's chest, unwilling to look up even as he heard muffled talking. He didn't want to face his uncles, especially not after what had nearly happened.

"I want to leave," he mumbled. Eventually, he felt a breeze hit his skin, and shivered. "Dad, I don't want to get in there again."

"Yeah. Yeah, bud. You're not going back there ever again," Sam told him. And for once, Tommy didn't try to debate about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not takin a break just yet aha-
> 
> I guess yesterday was just an off day?? actually tmr might be too but wtv
> 
> uhhhh but yeah no break for now. that might change tmr but who knows? not me


	35. Clarencio (Clarencio & Tommy & Techno)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: fyi, clarencio was the llama who killed ranboo. received a prompt from sprintobot. had to use him. on another note today has been an exhausting day so I hope you don't mind that this is not a request lol)

"What the fuck."

Tommy expected a lot of things from dying. Meeting Wilbur in the afterlife, perhaps. Maybe even getting to see Mexican Dream again. Subconsciously, he expected Dream to bring him back, because that was exactly the type of shit that that bastard would pull: kill him and revive him to prove his superiority or whatever.

So when he took a sharp breath and sat up in a soft bed, he immediately felt dread, because oh fuck, Dream really went through with it, didn't he?

He then looked around, and did a double-take.

"What the actual _fuck_."

Clarencio the Llama stared back at him, even as he munched on some grass. Even in death — was he even dead? Tommy didn't feel dead, and Clarencio didn't seem to be dead either — he still managed that unamused and exasperated look on his face.

"I- Clarencio?" Tommy whispered. He tried to get out of bed, but a sharp pain to his abdomen and his back made him reconsider. Clarencio made a grunt and started walking towards him. Tommy looked around, and realised that he was lying on a bed in the middle of a flower field, surrounded by flowers like alliums, lily of the valleys, and poppies.

"How am I..." just to make sure, Tommy pinched his arm, and yelped when he felt the pain. This was real, then. But how? When? And why?

He looked towards Clarencio, who was now standing at the side of his bed. "Hey, got any answers for me, huh?"

Instead of making any sort of noise, Clarencio bumped his head against his arm. Tommy chuckled lightly, though it sounded a little weaker than usual. Clarencio bumped his head against his body gently, and Tommy stifled a laugh as he accidentally tickled him.

"A-alright, Clarencio, I know I'm a big man but you don't have to- stop!" Tommy started giggling as Clarencio tickled him by accident, pushing him back lightly. "I'm feeling better now, don't worry."

On cue, his head started hurting, and he winced, pressing his hand to his palm. "I'm fine," he repeated, although whether it was directed to him or Clarencio was unclear.

Carefully, he slid off the bed, his toes stepping into fresh grass and flowers as he straightened up, wincing at the slight pain that action brought him. Only now did he notice that he wasn't wearing his prison attire, but instead a soft woollen red jumper and comfortable blue pants, with no shoes.

"I'm pretty sure a llama can't change someone's clothes," Tommy said aloud, and shrieked as he felt Clarencio spit on him. "Ay, rude!"

He wasn't expecting Clarencio to start pushing him further away from his own bed, but Tommy decided to follow along anyways, because why not? Tommy frowned when he spotted a white bed in the distance, with someone lying in it. He started walking faster.

His breath stuttered when he saw familiar pink hair strewn over a bed. Walking closer, he saw the state of Technoblade and-

"Oh."

Technoblade looked like he had seen better days. He was practically covered in gauzes, and if it wasn't for the pink hair that laid on the pillows messily, Tommy wouldn't have even known that he was Technoblade.

"Ah fuck," Tommy said eloquently, peering at the prone form of Technoblade. "How- I- since when did he get like this?"

Clarencio made a series of noises that really did nothing to clear things up.

"Why did you bring him here?" Tommy frowned, as a realisation came to him. "Didn't you hate him? You- I remember you killing one of his dogs, and then he killed you, didn't he?"

Clarencio snorted, in a way that conveyed amusement. **_As if someone like him could kill me,_** his expression seemed to say. Tommy wasn't keen on finding out how and why Clarencio could make such human expressions. Instead, he settled on looking around, trying to find a good place to start exploring.


	36. A/N: Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a lil thing to say to y’all :)

_*kicks down door*_ GUESS WHOS TAKING A BREEEAKKKK

ok so I was debating on whether to do this or not but mhhhh been feeling kinda off lately so I thought it'd be best if I took a short break. Few things to note:

1) I'm not exactly sure how long this break will last, BUT it will not cross one week. This means that I could be on break for anywhere between 2-7 days, and no more.  
2) Feel free to continue leaving any requests you might want me to do aha  
3) I'm not abandoning this book!! Still gonna continue it, because that's technically the whole point, so yeah!

Also, I have a question: would any of you like me to make a chapter with the list of requests that have yet to be completed? There's no right or wrong answer, I just wanna know :D

Also also in the meantime, feel free to leave any questions you have for me, and I'll try to answer them :D! y'know like a Q&A except aaaaaaaa

anyways I'm gonna,,, head off & take a break now. Hopefully I'll be feeling better by Saturday or Sunday, but who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Take care of yourselves (haha hypocrisy) and stay safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questions :D?


	37. will delete after april fools

hi. so you're probably expecting this to be an update. well, uh, hate to say this because I've honestly been looking forwards to writing again, but no.

a bit of my backstory for you guys: I attend piano classes. _Have_ been attending piano classes for a decade or so. and, well, on April fools (haha funny date am I right?), I'm going to take the final exam before I decide if I want to continue on to get a degree (basically for teaching and stuff) or stop. I only found out about this three days after I started this so-called 'one week' break.

(personally I kind of want to stop but that's besides the point)

I'm not a fan of having to retake tests. worry of being a disappointment and all, y'know? but anyways, after careful thinking, I've decided to put this on hold, once more, until after april fools (or maybe on April fools, I'm not too sure). i want to spend more time practicing for the exam and making sure I at least pass (because honestly, I'm not the best at piano and I really don't know how I've managed to get this far in the first place) the exam.

so as much as I know you'll probably hate me for taking a longer break (because trust me, I know the feeling of an author taking a break and never returning, and while I don't blame them at all, it can be a little frustrating), I've decided to take a longer one! whoo hoo!

so am I going to stop posting forever? no. i mean, this is a passion project of mine, and I'd hate to give it up so easily. plus, I still have so many requests to do, so many ideas to write. so no, I'm not going away just yet.

in the meantime, I've posted a fic on ao3 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940888) that I'll hopefully finish within a week. now, you might ask me, why am I working on that when I have to work on this book and another? well, I don't have a good answer for that other than 'it's less taxing' so. not giving any answers.

anyways, yeah. that's it. 

i'll see you in april.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

**Author's Note:**

> haha welcome to book 2 because I’m stupid and I can’t control myself


End file.
